Mais qui estelle réellement?
by Likeacat
Summary: Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux se réveille au beau milieu de nulle part, sans souvenirs de sa vie passée. Ni son nom, ni ce qu'elle est. C'est alors qu'un destin fait pour elle prend forme. Mais qui est-elle?
1. Amnésie

NDA : j'écris cette fic car g mon ordi qui a planté sur mon autre. Mais j espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira et que vous laisserez des rewiews. Bonne lecture !! Andi

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 1 : Amnésie

Le noir, le vide... Sa tête était ainsi. Rien n'immergeait dans le noir de son esprit. Seul son âge lui apparaissait : 10 ans. Sinon, aucun souvenir du temps passé avant son réveil. Rien, juste l'ignorance. Elle ne souvenait pas de son nom, ni de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, mais une forte lumière, celle du soleil, l'aveugla. Une douleur transperça son iris, et devint vite horrible. Mais sa détermination permit à ses yeux de s'y habituer et de voir où elle se trouvait. Elle était allongée sous un pommier, aux magnifiques fruits de couleur rouge sang. La lumière filtrait à travers les feuilles vertes et illuminait son visage. Elle se mit sur les coudes et regarda le paysage aux alentours. De nombreux champs exhibaient de multiples récoltes, abondantes et colorées. Un manoir était perché sur une colline, au loin en face d'elle, d'allure sombre et triste, et un petit village dominé par l'immense bâtisse. Elle détailla longuement le village quand elle vit, dans l'ombre du château, un groupe de 5 ou 6 hommes s'avancer vers l'arbre. Elle regarda derrière l'arbre, et vit une forêt, non loin de la limite des champs. Elle eu peur, sans savoir pourquoi. Un des hommes du groupe l'aperçut et lui lança.

-Ah te voila, maudite Andrenos ! Alors comme ça, tu te sauves ? Tu vas voir un peu ce que tu risques pour ta fuite ! Attrapez la et ramenez la au manoir !

Les hommes obéirent et s'élancèrent vers l'arbre. Comment l'avait il appelée ? Andrenos ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle se leva, et sans mettre ses chaussures, s'élança vers la forêt, traversant les champs, sa longue jupe la ralentissant quelque peu. Mais tout de même, elle prit de l'avance sur ses poursuiveurs. Elle courrait, courrait, sa peur étant devenue démentielle. Ses longs cheveux roux lui venaient dans les yeux, mais elle ne ralentissait pas. Après dix minutes de course, elle atteignait enfin la limite des champs, et un peu plus loin, la lisière de la forêt débutait. Mais elle sentit une vive douleur entre les omoplates et malgré elle, finit par ralentir sa course. Il ne fallut que ça aux hommes pour rattraper son avance et pour lui barrer le chemin. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, ne se laissant pas l'attraper. Chacun de ses assaillants sortit une baguette de bois, et des sourires se gravèrent sur leur visage à cause de l'expression d'effroi de la jeune fille.

-Rangez vos baguettes, dit l'homme qui était leur chef, il ne faut pas la blesser, non, pas avant demain. Elle est bien trop précieuse. Encerclez la et immobilisez la !

Sa colère se décupla : elle était petite et frêle, seule face à 6 hommes de grande force. Elle ne pu plus avancer vers la forêt, sa seule chance de sortie s'étant envolée. Elle se mit en position de combat et attaque les deux hommes sur sa droite, qui s'étaient aventurés trop près de ses mains aux longs ongles en pointes. Puis le sourire des hommes s'effaça et ils passèrent tous en défense, tandis qu'elle commençait des enchaînements avec les poings et les pieds, venant automatiquement. Puis elle commença à faire de grands gestes, une sorte de danse, et elle s'éleva lentement dans les airs.

-Attrapez la, avant qu'elle soit trop haute ! Elle fait la danse de l'air !

Mais aucun ne réussit à l'immobiliser plus de 5 secondes. Elle ne prêta pas attention au chef du groupe, et par malchance, il lui empoigna les bras et les tint derrière son dos.

-Les bracelets, maintenant !

Une de ceux qui était à terre se leva, le nez en sang, et donna à son chef deux bracelets de fer rouge, celui la maintenant tandis qu'elle se débattait. Elle sentit le contact du métal sur sa peau et eut la nausée, et dès qu'ils furent fixés à ses poignets, et sentit une partie de sa force s'envoler et ne se débattit plus. Et eut la tête qui tournait et elle s'évanouit. Tous les hommes à terre se levèrent et prirent avec eux le corps frêle de la jeune fille, direction le manoir.

Elle ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse. Elle se sentait faible, et ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos. Chaque bout de la corde était relié à des anneaux en fer épais. Elle se trouvait dans une cellule, contre le mur du fond.

-Tu es ENFIN réveillée !

Elle sursauta et regarda à sa droite. Le chef qui l'avait attrapé était adossé au mur, lui souriant à pleine dent. Elle essaya de se libérer, mais elle était affaiblie et la faim tiraillait son estomac.

-Qui suis-je ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, ne joue pas l'amnésique. Tu seras punie pour ta fuite, mais comme demain tu ne seras plus avec nous, ce ne seras pas nous qui te punirons. Voyons pourquoi tu as essayé de fuir.

Il lui fit avaler de force un liquide blanc, et commença à lui poser des questions.

-Pourquoi t'es tu enfui cette fois ?

-Je ne le sais pas, dit la jeune fille d'une voix morne, je ne me souviens de rien, jusqu'à mon réveil sous le pommier. Je ne connais que mon âge, 10 ans.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je ne me souviens pas.

-Dans quel pays sommes-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Quelle magie utilises tu ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Stop ! Finite !

-Vous pouvez me dire qui je suis maintenant ou vous ne me croyez toujours pas ?

-Tu es la dernière de ton peuple, tu es Lily Andrenos, la fille du seigneur Zansden Andrenos. Nous l'avons tué il y a 6 mois et nous t'avons gardé avec nous, car tu es bien trop précieuse pour mourir maintenant. Tu as dix ans, certes, mais tu es très puissante, trop même. Voila. Maintenant, je vais te libérer et tu vas me suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger et ensuite je te mènerais chez ta nourrice, qui s'occupera de toi jusqu'à demain. N'essaie pas de fuir de nouveau sinon c'est la plus sévère des sanctions que tu écoperas. Pas de question ?

-Non, à part pourquoi vous avez tué ma famille.

-Elle était trop puissante, même toi, tu as plus de pouvoir que tout le reste de ta famille. Demain, tous les grands mages noirs du monde viendront ici, rien que pour toi. Je sais ce qui t'a fait perdre la mémoire, c'est quand tu t'es enfuit. Tu as reçu un sort de plein fouet.

-J'ai compris. Mais juste une chose, quand suis-je née ?

-Le 4 août 1958. Nous sommes le 17 juillet de l'année 1969. Maintenant, à table !

Il la détacha et la mena à l'immense salle à manger, où ses autres assaillants attendaient. Elle sourit largement quand elle vit que chacun avait encore les marques de ses coups et que leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs digne de Dieu.

-Mes braves, bonne nouvelle : Lily ne se souvient plus de rien. Juste du moment où nous l'avons retrouvé. Chers amis, je l'invite pour son dernier repas à la table des Fernaïs. Bon appétit !

Ils s'assirent, Lily à côté du chef des Fernaïs, les autres dispersés autour de la table d'ébène. Elle s'assit à peine que déjà de lourdes chaînes se fermèrent sur ses poignets. Les sbires éclatèrent d'un rire sonore. Lily lança au chef un regard plein de haine et de dégoût.

-Voyons, dit il sur un ton amusé, c'est pour ne pas vous échapper. Les 6 mois passés avec vous ont été trop démonstratifs pour vous laisser sans attache sûre. Mangez, et après vous prendrez d'autres vêtements.

Lily se regarda longuement. C'est vrai, son haut blanc était déchiré aux épaules et sa jupe raccourcie à cause de la course de la journée précédente. Elle se doutait que le repas ne serait pas drôle, et elle avait raison. Tout autant que dès le repas fini, elle fut de nouveau entravé par des cordes pour son court voyage jusqu'aux appartements de la nourrice. Elle y entra et fut détachée. Mais la seule issue était celle qu'elle venait de franchir, et elle fut fermée à clef.

-Ma pauvre enfant, vous êtes dans un état pitoyable. Prenez un bon bain et lavez vous bien. Vous dormirez ici ce soir, car je vous prépare aussi pour demain. Ma pauvre, faire ça de vous si jeune !

-Madame, que vont-ils faire de moi demain ?

-En plus, vous ne vous souvenez pas ! Ils font venir de grands mages noirs, et demain, vous allez être mise en vente. Vous appartiendrez à celui qui paiera la plus forte somme pour vous.

Lily se figea : la jeune femme qui lui servait de nourrice, grande aux cheveux noirs, venait de lui avouer la pire des chose qui pouvait arriver. Elle s'effondra sur le parquet.

-Ce, ce ne, n'est pas po, possible...

Et elle partit dans la salle de bain, pour pleurer à son saoul. Elle pleura longtemps et se regarda pour la première fois dans un miroir. Elle découvrit son visage, fin et ciselé, avec un nez pointu et une bouche en coeur. Ses cheveux roux encadraient son visage, longs jusqu'à la moitié du dos et légèrement ondulés. Elle se regarda encore et encore, mais ne trouva rien d'autre à regarder que ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA : je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est comme ça que je vois son histoire. Ceux qui trouvent que c'est bien me laissent des rewiews, et je continuerais mon histoire. Merci pour tout !!!


	2. Mise en vente

NDA : Voila le nouveau chap de ma fic, qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Disclaimer : toujours pareil sauf que certains mages noirs qui vont apparaître ne sont que pure invention. (Je pense que vous savez qui est Lily)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 2 : Mise en vente

Lily se réveilla le 18 juillet en pensant que les évènements de la veille n'étaient que pur rêve. Mais la salle où elle se trouvait démentit son hypothèse. Elle pleura doucement, pour ne pas réveiller sa nourrice, et maudit son destin. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Rien à son souvenir. La dame aux cheveux noirs se leva et lui demanda d'aller se laver.

-Les mages noirs ont dû arriver. Il est 9h20. La vente commence à 10h00. Je vais vous préparer, même si ça me révolte de voir ce qu'ils font de vous.

-Je ne veux pas y aller, sanglota-t-elle, je veux vivre une vie sans que personne ne la choisisse pour moi. Aidez-moi, je ne veux pas vivre comme une prisonnière.

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux, mais moi aussi ils vont me vendre. Je fais partie de ta vente. Je m'occuperais de toi jusqu'à tes 16 ans. Mais je ne pas me révolter à cause de ma famille. Ils vont les tuer, même si ils sont aussi de la marchandise. Trêve de bavardages ! Allez prendre votre bain, ensuite je vous coifferai et vous habillerez.

Lily obéit, et prit le temps de se laver, avec de nombreuses mousses odorantes. Elle sortit de l'eau et se sécha, puis alla voir sa nourrice, pour sa préparation. Elle coiffa ses cheveux roux en une longue tresse large entrelacée des fils noirs et dorés. Elle l'habilla d'une robe d'été rouge sang à bretelles, en coton, arrivant aux genoux, laissant voir sa peau légèrement rose. Ses bras, mis à nu, étaient longs et fins, pourvus de mains à la paume rectangulaire. Ses jambes fines étaient pourvues de petits pieds fins, caché par des petits chaussons rouges eux aussi, sans talon. Elle ressemblait à une image qu'elle venait de voir pour la première fois dans son esprit : une jeune femme, les cheveux rouges sang, dans la même robe. Instinctivement, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et devant le miroir elle murmura :

-Maman...

-Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état. Vous avez juste une vision.

-Ce n'est pas une vision. Je me souviens d'une seule image de ma mère, et elle était dans la même robe que moi. Ils l'ont tué, dit elle et sa voix se brisa.

-Mademoiselle, votre mémoire reviendra petit à petit, comme maintenant. Vrai, ils l'ont tué, mais vous êtes vivante. Il est 9h50, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

La nourrice venait de finir sa phrase lorsque la porte cliqueta, et dans son embrasure, le chef des Fernaïs attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une corde, et dans l'autre, les deux bracelets de fer rouge sang. Comme Lily avait aperçu les bracelets, il lui dit :

-C'est une éventualité. Si vous essayez de fuir, les bracelets prendront automatiquement place autour de vos poignets. Vous passerez à la quatrième vente, en même temps de Tina, continua-t-il en montrant la nourrice, et vous partirez vers un pays du monde, allez savoir lequel. Allons-y.

Il attacha les mains de Lily dans son dos, et la poussa vers une salle immense, avec une estrade de pierre. Il la laissa dans une cellule, où déjà trois jeunes filles attendaient, tremblantes. Lily leur parla un peu, alors que le chef parlait aux mages noirs, assis sur des chaises, devant l'estrade. Elle lia un brin d'amitié avec une jeune brune de son âge, nommée Inaïs.

-Chers mages noirs, commença le chef des Fernaïs, j'ouvre aujourd'hui la 5e vente des Fernaïs. La première est Inaïs, venant de Hongrie. Elle vient du peuple de nymphes.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit en grinçant, et un homme l'empoigna et la mena sur l'estrade de pierre. Des prix fusèrent, de fortes sommes en Gallions et en Mornilles. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'enchères, elle partit avec un certain Paliès, d'Espagne. Lily regretta que sa nouvelle amie parte après ses liens d'amitiés. Les deux autres filles y passèrent, et partirent toutes deux avec le même mage, en Amérique. Puis vint son tour.

-La quatrième est Lily Andrenos, du peuple Andrenos du pays d'Irlande.

La porte s'ouvrit pour la quatrième fois et pour la dernière. L'homme à qui elle avait fait saigné le nez l'empoigna au bras droit, lui faisant horriblement mal. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il la traîna jusqu'à l'estrade et la lâcha. Les mages noirs laissèrent passer des chuchotements, et l'observèrent avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle se sentit gênée et elle eut terriblement peur. Les prix fusèrent, et montèrent plus hauts que ceux des filles précédentes. Elle vit qu'un des mages du premier rang, la vingtaine, la regarda en souriant, un sourire mauvais pendu aux lèvres. Elle recula, ses yeux verts remplis de crainte. Sa peur lui permit de se libérer de ses liens, qui comme par magie disparurent. Elle sentit une main se mettre sur son épaule.

-N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, sinon...

Mais elle se moquait des paroles du gars qui l'avait retenu par l'épaule. Elle lui lança un regard haineux. Elle vu l'homme ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes et s'envoler vers le plafond, sous son regard surpris. Libre de ses mouvements, elle essaya de descendre de l'estrade.

-Ne la laissez pas partir !

Elle avait entendu le chef le dire. Elle pratiqua la danse de l'air et passa au-dessus des mages noirs, qui essayaient vainement de l'attraper. Soudain, un sort fusa et la toucha au bras. Et elle se sentit revenir vers l'estrade, contre sa volonté. Comme l'avant-veille, le chef l'attrapa et lui maintint les mains dans le dos. Il demanda de nouveau les bracelets de fer rouge. Lily, horrifiée, se débattait comme un diable, lui griffant les mains et lui donnant de grands coups de pieds dans les genoux. Il ne fléchit pas et lui passa les bracelets aux poignets. Comme précédemment, elle sentit sa force s'en aller. Elle arrêta de se débattre et tomba sur les dalles froides de l'estrade, évanouie, ses cheveux étalés autour de son visage fermé.

-Désolé pour ce léger incident, mais mademoiselle Andrenos est toujours très nerveuse. Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! 6000 Gallions pour Mr Yanos du Japon ! Qui suit ?

Mais aucune autre somme ne vint. Le mage du Japon commença à sourire, content d'obtenir la dernière des Andrenos.

-Je propose 12000 Gallions.

Le sourire du mage japonais s'effaça totalement, et le jeune mage noir du premier rang se leva. Le chef des Fernaïs le regarda de travers, suite à sa proposition très élevée. Mais aucun autre mage ne lança de prix plus élevé, et la satisfaction se peignit sur l'acquisiteur.

-Très bien. Mademoiselle Lily Andrenos appartient désormais à Lord Voldemort, d'Angleterre. La vente est terminée.

A suivre...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA : je crois que certains ont compris où je voulais en venir. Mais ce n'est encore rien dans le récit. Tite rewiew please !!!


	3. Cauchemar éveillé et évasion

NDA : bon ben voili le 3e chapitre de ma fic. Je lé fait et dédié pour une amie à moi : Fairy-nasty, qui elle me soutient, comme les rewieweurs sur mon autre fic. Sinon, bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : y a juste Artémis Smith qui m'appartient dans ce chapitre. Les autres, à savoir...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 3 : cauchemar éveillé et évasion.

Lily se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu, quelques heures après son évanouissement. Pendant un temps indéfini, ses yeux restèrent ouverts, sans ciller, un voile blanc devant les yeux. Elle était allongé sur un lit de grande taille, dans de chauds draps. Puis le voile disparut et elle vit clairement le plafond, d'un vert émeraude, comme ses yeux. Elle se mit sur les coudes et regarda la pièce dans son intégralité. Avec horreur, elle remarqua que tout était de couleur noir, vert et gris, ce qui donnait à la pièce une allure chagrineuse. Les armoires, le bureau, et sa salle de bain. Lily entendit un bruit sec à sa droite, et tourna immédiatement la tête.

-Vous êtes réveillée depuis longtemps ?

Horreur ! L'homme qui lui avait parlé était le mage noir du premier rang, qui lui avait fait tellement peur. A cause de lui, elle avait revécu l'horreur des bracelets de fer rouge. D'ailleurs, rien que son visage lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ses yeux s'emplirent de crainte et d'effroi. Dans son esprit, une nouvelle image venait de naître. Lui, en train de tuer des moldus, et riant tellement qui pourrait s'en étouffer. Lily trembla comme une feuille et se blotti dans les draps de soie noire.

-Vous avez peur ?

-...

-Je vois... Il faut dire vous avez raison. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous aviez 7 ans, et vous aviez échappé de peu à la mort que j'allais vous donner, pour m'avoir espionné.

-Je ne me souviens pas.

-Ah oui, votre ancien maître me l'a dit. Il semblerait que votre mémoire vous fasse faux bond, et que vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Je suis Lord Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres de l'Angleterre. D'ailleurs, vous ne tarderez pas à me rejoindre comme il se doit. Le jour de vos 16 ans, vous serez ma femme. Mais essayez de me désobéir et c'est les bracelets de fer qui vous attendent.

Le visage de Lily se décomposa encore plus que précédemment. Terrible destin, choisi pour elle. Elle mit ses bras autour de ses jambes et se balança d'avant en arrière, le regard vide. Voldemort sourit face à la réaction de la jeune Andrenos. Il se décida à sortir en lui précisant de s'habiller et de le rejoindre dans la salle à manger, il devait lui présenter quelqu'un. Dès que la porte fut fermée, elle pleura amèrement la liberté qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. Sans parents, sans famille, elle était seule. Elle se décida à se lever et à aller rejoindre son « maître », ne voulant souffrir. Elle se mit une jupe verte et une chemisette noire avec des sandales noires. Elle coiffa négligemment ses cheveux et sortit en trombe de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle croisa des hommes habillés de noir de la tête au pied, avec le même regard que le chef des Fernaïs. Ils la regardèrent mais elle courut rapidement hors de leur vue et atteint la salle à manger, avec une longue table en ébène. Voldemort était à un bout de la table, où était trois couverts. A côté de lui, une fille de l'âge de Lily attendait, se tordant les mains. Elle s'assit à la droite du mage noir et attendit les présentations.

-Lily, je vous présente Artémis Smith. Artémis, voici une amie pour toi, Lily Andrenos. Mangez jeunes filles et ensuite, vous pourrez aller où bon vous semble, comme vous ne pouvez pas franchir les murs de la propriété. Bien, je dois également vous dire que vous ne verrez plus Tina, je l'ai offerte à Mr Yanos, mage du Japon. Mangeons rapidement car les affaires m'attendent.

Lily bouilla intérieurement de rage : Tina était peut-être une Fernaïs, mais elle l'aimait. Elle ne fit rien paraître et passa le repas à observer Voldemort. Il avait la peau extrêmement blanche, de longs doigts très fins et un visage en triangle, avec des yeux à la pupille rouge. Bref, une vision de l'horreur tout à fait saisissante. Elle ne mangea qu'un peu de salade avec un carré de viande, puis attendit qu'Artémis ait fini de manger. Dès le moment où elle avait fini son assiette, Lily l'agrippa et la mena dans le parc de la propriété. Elle eut tout le temps de la détailler : longs cheveux bruns jusqu'à la taille, en boucles anglaises, teint hâlé et de magnifiques yeux violet clair. Lily se demanda se qu'elle faisait chez Voldemort. Elles s'arrêtèrent près d'un bosquet entouré de roses rouges et noires. Et là, Lily posa sa question.

-Je sais que je suis curieuse, mais que fais-tu chez Voldemort ?

-C'est assez compliqué. Lorsque Voldemort s'est fait connaître, il a voulu rallier ma famille avec son ordre. Mais mes grands-parents n'ont pas accepté. J'étais encore au berceau quand Voldemort a attaqué notre maison et les a tous tués. Il ne sait pas que je le sais, mais je connais la légilimencie et j'ai pu voir ses pensées. Il m'a toujours fait croire que j'étais sa fille, mais il m'a laissé mon vrai nom de famille en disant que s'était la dernière volonté de ma mère. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

-J'en sais rien. J'ai perdu la mémoire à cause de mes précédents maîtres,... (Elle raconte son histoire du début à la fin) mais je sais que je doit devenir la femme de Voldemort, beurk !

-Je veux bien te croire, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je te dit : à la vie à la mort ! Je t'aiderais à sortir d'ici, foi d'Artémis. Je deviens et je resterais toujours ton amie, même si l'on doit me punir.

Lily en eut les larmes aux yeux, Artémis promettait déjà de l'aider rien qu'en l'ayant écouté. Elle ne l'oubliera pas...

§ !§ !§ !

Voila maintenant deux semaines que Lily était au manoir de Voldemort, et aujourd'hui était le 3 août. Artémis lui avait promit de l'aider, et s'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait le prouver. Comme d'habitude, elles se retrouvaient au bosquet après le repas, pour discuter.

-Alors Lily, tu as trouvé un plan ?

-Bien sûr, et aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi. Alors voila : nous allons nous échapper.

-Comment on va faire ?

-Attends que j'explique. Voila ta mission : tu dois dérober à Voldemort les bracelets de fer rouge qu'il garde dans sa chambre. Ensuite, tu me les apporte et la phase « évasion » commence. Je t'ai appris la danse de l'air et à canaliser ton énergie. Avec ces trois éléments, nous pourrons partir. Je te dirais comment après. Tu as compris ?

-Parfaitement, je vais chercher les bracelets maintenant ?

-Oui, et ensuite, comme ton potentiel magique est élevé, nous nous en irons sûrement demain à l'aube avec les bagues d'invisibilité que j'ai déjà récupérées. Tu y vas et ensuite on prétexte que l'on a fait du sport et qu'on voudrait se coucher tôt. A tout à l'heure au repas !

Lily partait vers la bâtisse, dans la direction du salon, alors qu'Artémis partait ver les appartements de son soi-disant « père ». La mission de Lily, occuper Voldemort pour qu'il n'aille pas dans sa chambre les 20 prochaines minutes, et elle savait comment faire... Il était 16h00 et Voldemort prenait son thé avec son cher Angus Malefoy. Lily portait une robe noire et ses cheveux étaient en queue de cheval, qui tombait à présent jusqu'à ses fesses à cause d'un sort de rallongement. Elle s'avança lentement et tapa du pied contre le sol de marbre. Ca fit assez de bruit pour que Voldemort la remarque.

-Ah, Lily, vous êtes enfin rentrée. J'ai à vous parler. Angus, sortez je vous prie. J'allais justement venir vous voir, continua-t-il après la sortie de Malefoy.

-Pour qu'elle raison ?

-A propos de cours. A partir du 15 août, je vous donnerais à vous ainsi qu'à Artémis des cours de magie.

-Le sujet parfait pour parler vingt minutes, pensa Lily avec ses barrières mentales. La magie ? C'est quoi encore cette invention, le questionna-t-elle.

-Oh mince, j'ai oublié que vous ne vous souveniez de rien ! Ben vous êtes une sorcière, vous avez des pouvoirs et je dois faire en sorte que vous les développiez. Vous aurez une baguette magique ainsi que le stricte nécessaire pour le début de l'apprentissage.

Et il continua à lui expliquer pendant une demi-heure tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde magique, comme les grands sites d'Europe. Il finit son récit alors qu'Artémis arrivait dans la salle. Lily demanda de prendre congé pour faire un peu d'exercice avant le repas. Il lui accorda et elle partit en courant au bosquet qui servait de point de rendez-vous aux deux jeunes filles.

-Alors, tu les as, demanda prestement Lily.

-Oui, mais heureusement que tu l'as distrait. Ils sont là, dit-elle en les lui montrant.

-Parfait. On mange dans 45 minutes et après on se couche. Il faut qu'on soit ici à exactement 4h15 du mat'. Après il faut qu'on aille avec la danse de l'air jusqu'à Londres et qu'on trouve St Mangouste, ça c'est de dernière minute car Voldemort vient de m'en parler. De là, on trouvera Albus Dumbledore, il faut qu'on lui parle ! Tu as compris ?

-Tout à fait ! Mais pour pouvoir se coucher tôt, il faut pouvoir faire semblant d'être crevé...

-T'inquiète ! Je prends l'idée de tout à l'heure et on fait tout de suite du sport ! On commence par une course autour de la propriété ?

-D'accord, et on continue par des courses de gymnaste ! On est prête, mlle caporal chef ?

-Ok, commandant Smith !

Et elles commencèrent le sport avec peine, tant des crises de rires les empêchaient d'être a fond. Elles firent quatre fois le tour du parc, sous les fenêtres du salon, puis commencèrent des 100 m en faisant des roues, poiriers-ponts et saltos. Elles entendirent le gong annonçant le repas au moment où elles faisaient le concours de « celle qui tient le plus longtemps sur les mains ». Elle coururent jusqu'au salon et elles entrèrent en trombe alors que Voldemort les attendaient.

-Eh bien, jeunes filles ! Voila une drôle de manière de venir pour le repas ! Asseyez-vous et mangez !

Elle s'assirent, chacune d'un côté de Voldemort, retenant leurs rires.

-Je vois que le sport vous a occupé cet après-midi ! Mais il est mieux que vous en fassiez. Je vous demande juste une chose : ne passez plus sous les fenêtres du salon de 16h00 à 18h00, car nous avions cru, moi et mes mangemorts, que vous nous espionniez !

-Excusez-nous, père, dit Artémis le visage de marbre, mais nous n'en savions rien.

Puis ils mangèrent sans un bruit et elles mirent en place leur plan : Artémis mit « sans faire exprès » son coude dans son assiette et sursauta, puis Lily fit semblant de s'endormir sur la table. Elle fit semblant de se réveiller puis de se rendormir 5 ou 6 fois.

- Je vois que vous êtes fatiguées. Bien. Allez vous coucher, mais demain, refaites vos exercices plutôt en début d'après midi. Allez bonne nuit !

Elle ne se firent pas prier et partirent doucement, en baillant, et allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. De là, chacune régla magiquement leur sommeil sur le réveil à 4h00, pour la phase « évasion ».

Lily se réveilla sans problème a l'heure fixée et se prépara : un jean bleu clair et t-shirt noir, ses cheveux coiffés en deux tresses puis mit sa bague d'invisibilité à son doigt. Dès qu'elle se fut assurée que rien de sa personne n'était visible, elle sortit et évita soigneusement les hommes postés devant sa porte, puis fit le tout pour tout et se glissa dans le parc. Elle courut jusqu'au bosquet et se cacha dans les rosiers. Elle enleva l'anneau et attendit Artémis. Elle arriva deux minutes plus tard, habillée pareil que Lily, les cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval. Elle croisèrent leurs regards et remirent leurs bagues. Elles partirent près du mur d'enceinte et pratiquèrent la danse de l'air. Elles s'élevèrent à deux mètres du sol et s'arrêtèrent. Elles canalisèrent leurs énergies aux bouts de leurs index. Ils prirent une couleur rouge et une sphère se concentra devant l'ongle. Elles sourirent et visèrent une croix blanche sur le mur d'enceinte. Les deux sphères partirent vers le mur et le percutèrent avec grand fracas. Un trou béant faisait place, assez grand pour les laissez passer. Déjà, elle entendaient des cris venant de la bâtisse, et elles s'affaissèrent hors du trou. Voldemort arrivait déjà lui aussi et Lily hurla, toujours invisible :

-Voldemort, tu m'as offert l'opportunité de m'échapper, ce que je fais en ce moment. Tu ne me retrouveras jamais, je vais tout faire pour cela. Ne cherche pas ces affreux bracelets, je te les ai pris. Adieu, et à jamais !

Elle suivit Artémis, qui était visible pour elle, et elles disparurent toutes deux dans les nuages...

A suivre...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA : je demande aux lecteurs de bien comprendre que dès le prochain chapitre, cette fic sera en rapport avec les maraudeurs. Sinon, merci à ceux qui ont voulu la lire.

Likeacat


	4. Arrivée à St Mangouste et adoption

NDA : je suis rapide pour écrire les chapitres et voila déjà le quatrième chapitre. Je vous préviens d'avance, ceux qui aiment les fics longues, ils vont adorer celle-ci, où les 7 années se suivent. Par contre, il y aura pas mal de chapitres, alors il faudra patienter.

Disclaimer : il y a toujours Artémis qui m'appartient, les autres à JK Rowling.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 4 : arrivée à St Mangouste et adoption.

Elles s'étaient mises en vol stationnaire dans les nuages et avaient enlevé les bagues les maintenant invisibles. Elles se tenaient côte à côte et bavardaient peu. Lily rêvait de cet instant depuis longtemps : la liberté totale. Elles se dirigeaient plein nord, vers Londres, le manoir de Voldemort se trouvant sur les côtes de la Manche. Voila 20 minutes qu'elles volaient au-dessus de l'Angleterre, lorsque Artémis prit la parole.

-Le plan se passe comme prévu, hurla presque Artémis.

-Bien sûr ! On arrivera à Londres vers 6h50, donc il faudra se poser dans la forêt à 1km de Londres (Je sé pas si y a une forêt près de Londres mais g inventé) et faire le reste à pied. Je sais où se trouve St Mangouste dans Londres, mais il ne faudra pas se faire remarquer. On passe en vitesse 2. Go !

Elles se propulsèrent à une vitesse double vers Londres, et remirent leurs bagues d'invisibilité. Elles ne parlèrent que peu pendant les deux heures de vol et descendirent hors des nuages pour voir où elles en étaient. Elles se posèrent dans un champs, près d'un panneau de signalisation qui indiquait en grosses lettres : « LONDRES 20KM ». Elles se félicitèrent de s'être arrêtées à cet endroit et décollèrent direction les nuages, une nouvelle fois. Elles enlevèrent de nouveau leurs bagues et se remirent côte à côte. Mais proche de leur but, un balai s'interposa et se mit devant elles. Les deux jeunes filles faillirent crier tellement elles eurent peur : devant elles, Voldemort venait d'apparaître, ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs aux deux fugitives. Et il fut suivit par vingt balais, ayant chacun son mangemort. Elles s'arrêtèrent en l'air et ne surent quoi faire.

-Vous avez cru pouvoir m'échapper, mais personne n'échappe à Voldemort. Vous allez être punis sévèrement, jeunes filles. Revenez immédiatement avec nous et vous serez peut-être pardonnées.

-Nous ne reviendront pas de votre côté, face de serpent, lui cria Lily, et nous partiront sans que vous ne le voyiez. Vous me répugnez, vous et vos sales mangemorts. Je doute que je sois la bonne personne à aller de votre côté, non, demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, mangemorts, attrapez-les immédiatement !

Mais Lily avait tout prévu : elle tira sa manche d'Artémis et elles remirent leurs bagues et plongèrent hors des nuages. Elles entendirent les mangemorts les suivre comme si elles étaient visibles. Lily comprit pourquoi : Voldemort avait dû leur lancer un sort de traçage. Elle se concentra de toutes ses dernières forces et jeta à elle et à Artémis un sort anti-traçage. A partir de ce moment, plus rien ne les suivit. Elles allèrent jusqu'à la forêt et plongèrent dans la cime des arbres. Elles se posèrent et coururent dans la forêt, les ronces et les branches basses leur tailladant les vêtements. Elles se rendirent visibles et s'arrêtèrent quelques instants.

-Comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver, demanda Artémis.

-Un sort de traçage, je viens de lancer un contre sort sur nous deux et ils ont arrêté de nous suivre. Mais maintenant, il faut sortir de cette forêt et aller à Londres. Je suis sûre qu'il faut aller tout droit, regarde, on voit une lumière en face !

Elle avait raison : en face d'elles, on voyait une faible lumière percer les arbres. Elles se mirent en route, suivant une ligne droite invisible. Les branches leur griffaient les épaules et les jambes, formant de nombreuses entailles à leurs vêtements. Au bout de 10 minutes, elles atteignirent la lumière et virent que ce n'était qu'un étang à l'eau claire. Elles allaient continuer leur route, déçues et perdues lorsqu'elles virent un pêcheur, assis à la rive nord du lac. Elles coururent vers lui et lui parlèrent.

-Heu...M'sieur... Excusez nous mais nous sommes perdues. Pouvez vous nous dire dans qu'elle direction est Londres, svp, demanda Lily.

-Bien sûr, jeunes filles, dit le vieux pêcheur. Il faut que vous partiez dans la direction qui me fait dos pendant 20 minutes et vous aurez Londres devant vous. Si vous voulez atteindre la gare, elle se trouve à 1,5km au nord-ouest.

-Merci, m'sieur... Que pouvons nous faire pour vous remercier, demanda Artémis.

-Oh, juste une chose : ne dites à personne qu'il y a un étang ici. C'est un secret...

-...Et il sera préservé. Au revoir m'sieur.

Elles partirent dans la direction indiquée et marchèrent pendant 20 minutes, comme l'avait dit le vieux pêcheur et atteignirent la lisière de la forêt. Elles furent frappées par l'aube naissante à leur gauche et par le début de la ville devant elles. Elles prirent la direction nord-ouest et marchèrent pendant 45 minutes et arrivèrent dans un quartier rénové de la ville, et devant elles, une immense gare se tenait, où le bruit des locomotives s'échappait du hall de gare. Lily tira la main d'Artémis et prirent une avenue sur la droite de la gare. Personne ne fit attention à elles, car peu de monde circulait sur les trottoirs et encore moins en voitures. Elles tournèrent à la première à gauche. Elles débouchèrent dans une ruelle, où une vitre avec des mannequins portait un panneau où était inscrit : « FERME POUR RENOVATIONS ». De là, Lily murmura près de la vitre.

-Nous venons pour une affaire personnelle, nous voulons parler au service de St Mangouste.

Un des mannequins s'anima et leur fit signe d'approcher. Elles traversèrent la vitre et atterrirent dans un hall où deux médicomages parlaient. Les deux jeunes filles ne purent tenir debout plus longtemps et s'effondrèrent au sol. Les médicomages coururent vers elles dans des courses rapides.

-Lily...

-Oui, Artémis ?

-Bon anniversaire, dit-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lily ne tarda pas à la suivre après avoir murmuré ces quelques mots.

-Prévenir... Dumbledore...

§ !§ !§ !

Lily ouvrit les yeux longtemps après son évanouissement, dans une pièce blanche qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit Artémis, toujours endormie. Elle remarqua que les entailles qu'elle avait sur les bras avaient disparues, comme par magie. Artémis se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une infirmière entra pour les voir.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, comment vous sentez vous ?

-Bien mais, commença Lily en se mettant sur les mains, nous devons voir Dumbledore dans l'urgence. C'est pour quelque chose de très important.

-Oui, je l'ai entendu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, il attend dehors, devant la chambre.

-Faites-le vite entrer, dit Artémis d'un ton sans réplique mais pressant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss Smith, je rentre. Infirmière, pouvez-vous sortir ?

-Bien sûr professeur Dumbledore.

-Bien, jeunes filles, il semble que vous avez demandé à me voir, voilà deux jours. Ben je suis là, alors dites-moi ce que vous me voulez.

Alors Lily raconta son histoire en premier, et Artémis en second. Dumbledore ne les coupa pas et les écouta de bon coeur. Il les observa derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, et ses yeux pétillèrent quand il entendit les deux histoires.

-Nous vous avons enfin retrouvées. Miss Smith, nous avions cru que vous étiez morte avec votre famille, et vos cousins se feront la joie de s'occuper de vous. Quand à vous miss Andrenos, la mort de votre famille m'a pleinement affligé, autant que la perte de la famille Smith. Comme miss Smith, vous allez être adoptée par une famille, mais malheureusement pas de votre sang. Je connais une dame et son mari qui croient avoir perdu une fille à la naissance, et donc nous allons leur faire croire qu'on vous a retrouvé. Votre mère adoptive a les cheveux comme vous, et votre père adoptif les mêmes yeux. Il n'y aura aucun problème. Bien, vous rejoindrez vos familles dans la semaine. Au revoir !

Et Dumbledore s'en alla. Lily était heureuse : elle allait avoir une famille, une mère qui lui ressemble. Elle versa des larmes de joie, tout autant qu'Artémis, qui avait cru sa famille perdue à tout jamais. Elles s'endormirent dans les bras de Morphée et s'en allèrent vers le pays des rêves...

§ !§ !§ !

Lily était nerveuse : elle attendait devant la porte de sa nouvelle maison, Dumbledore la tenant par les épaules. Il sonna. Des pas résonnèrent dans la bâtisse et une femme aux cheveux auburn ouvrit la porte. Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Madame, je viens de la part du ministère de la santé. Nous avons trouvé cette jeune fille dans la forêt près de Londres, sans souvenirs de son passé. Des tests ADN prouvent que mademoiselle ici présente est votre fille.

Résultats de ses paroles : l'hystérie totale. La dame appela son mari, qui accourut. Dumbledore lui raconta ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais monsieur resta calme et demanda les papiers officiels. Dumbledore les lui tendit. Bien sûr, c'était des papiers falsifiés pour permettre à Lily de prendre une existence normale.

-Monsieur, je vous prie de croire que votre deuxième fille est bel et bien vivante. Lily, dis bonjour à tes parents.

-Maman... Papa, bégaya-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se jeta sur ses parents adoptifs comme si s'était ses vrais parents. Elle pleura beaucoup, mais de joie. C'est ce jour-là que Lily Anaïs Andrenos devint Lily Ann Rose Evans...

A suivre...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA : maintenant, ça va être la routine. Mais je ne dis pas plus de détails. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerez à lire. Merci !

Likeacat.


	5. Arrivée à Poudlard

NDA : voila le cinquième chapitre écrit à la va vite. J'espère que ceux qui lisent vont apprécier et que ceux qui le veulent laisseront un commentaire, MAIS ceux qui le veulent. Sinon, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : dans ce chap, y a toujours Artémis qui m'appartient, ainsi que Fanny Anderson. Les autres, à savoir...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 5 : Départ pour Poudlard.

Lily avait passé ses vacances chez ses parents adoptifs, Margaret et Charles Evans, et avec sa « chère » sœur Pétunia. Au début, elles s'appréciaient, mais quand Lily reçut sa lettre, elle l'ignora superbement. Elle fit ses achats scolaires au chemin de Traverse, et finalement, le 1er septembre, Lily alla à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express. A 11h moins vingt, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la voie 9 ¾ et sa sœur commençait à s'impatienter. Margaret Evans tourna en rond pendant un moment dans la gare, et Charles demanda à un contrôleur, qui le traita de fou. Lily allait perdre espoir quand un fait bizarre se produit devant ses yeux : un garçon venait de disparaître dans le mur entre la voie 9 et 10.

-Maman, appela Lily, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! J'y vais !

-Au revoir, ma chérie ! Reviens à Noël, s'il te plait !

-Je t'enverrai ma chouette ! A plus tard !

Lily prit sa grosse malle et la cage de Luciole, sa chouette, et fonça dans le mur entre la voie 9 et 10. Elle ne sentit pas d'obstacle et comprit qu'elle venait de le traverser. Elle regarda devant elle et vit une superbe locomotive rouge pétard. Le Poudlard Express. Elle tira sa malle jusqu'au train, et la monta. Elle ne prit pas garde aux élèves présents sur le quai et monta la tête haute. Elle se mit dans un compartiment vide et entreprit de réduire sa valise et de la mettre dans la poche de sa jupe. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle alla déposer Luciole dans le wagon réservé aux animaux. Puis elle revint au sien et tellement elle était fatiguée, elle s'allongea sur la banquette et entreprit un somme. Elle se couvrit de sa cape et s'endormit profondément...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Vers 14h, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et deux garçons y entrèrent, croyant qu'il était vide. Mais ils ne virent Lily qu'à la dernière minute, bien que son visage était caché par une cascade de cheveux flamboyants. Ils s'assirent avec gêne sur la banquette en face d'elle et la regardèrent dormir...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily se réveilla, les cheveux pêle-mêle devant son visage. Elle entendit des murmures à la banquette en face d'elle et prit peur. Lily leva sa main et dégagea partiellement les cheveux de devant ses yeux, et elle vit distinctement leurs visages. L'un deux avait les cheveux gras et noirs, avec des yeux également noirs. Le deuxième avait les cheveux blonds platine et des yeux de scarabée. Son regard s'emplit d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit les cheveux du deuxième garçon. Ils lui rappelaient ceux de... Angus Malefoy ! Ce garçon devait être son fils.

-Heu, excuse-nous, commença le gars aux cheveux noirs, mais on ne voulait pas te faire peur.

-On se présente, termina Malefoy, lui c'est Severus Rogue, et moi je suis Lucius Malefoy, fils de...

-Angus Malefoy, le coupa Lily. Je connais ton père, de réputation.

-Ah bon, demanda le gars intéressé.

-Oui, ce n'est qu'un... Qu'un lèche-bottes de Voldemort !

Résultat de ses paroles : le silence. Lucius ne parla pas, mais son regard foudroyait Lily.

-Qu'as-tu dis sur mon père ?

-Je dois te le répéter où tu es sourd ?

-Tu ne dois être qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe pour parler de mon père comme ça ! Attends que mes amis me rejoignent, et là tu vas payer !

Lily prit réellement peur. Alors que Severus essayait de lui bloquer le passage, Lily lui décocha un superbe coup de genou et sortit dans le couloir, emportant sa cape et sa baguette. Elle courut dans le couloir, les deux garçons la suivant de près. Lily cherchait une porte de sortie, regardant dans chaque compartiment. Elle venait de regarder dans l'un d'eux et vit dans le compartiment... Artémis, avec un groupe de trois garçons et avec une fille aux cheveux blond blé, d'allure timide. Sans frapper à la porte, elle l'ouvrit à la volée et déboula dans le compartiment. Elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol, à quatre pattes, le souffle lui manquant.

-Lily, cria Artémis, je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas à Poudlard ! Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

-Je viens de faire une rencontre dangereuse.

-Ah bon ? Et qui ?

-Deux gars vraiment chiants. Voyons, le fils Malefoy et Rogue. J'ai dit un truc qui leur a pas du tout plu et ils veulent me le faire payer.

-Oui, tu vas payer sale Sang-de-Bourbe, on ne dit rien sur Angus Malefoy, lui cria Lucius à côté de la porte.

-Tu crois ça ?

Lily ne savait pas qui venait de parler, mais lorsqu'elle se leva, elle vit que cinq baguettes étaient dirigées vers Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier préféra partir sous la menace.

-Merci, dit simplement Lily à ceux qui étaient dans le compartiment.

-De rien Lily Lys, dit en riant Artémis, je te présente les garçons qui m'ont accueilli au début du voyage. D'abord Remus Lupin...

-Bonjour, dit un gars aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux prune.

-Ensuite Sirius Black...

-C'est moi, dit le voisin de Remus, un garçons aux cheveux noirs assez longs et aux yeux marron foncé.

-Et en dernier James Potter...

-Bonjour Lys, dit le dernier des garçons, celui aux cheveux noirs de jais, en désordre et aux yeux bleu océan.

- Eh ! James ! Me vole pas mon idée de surnom ! Et voila Fanny Anderson, qui nous a rejoints y a peu de temps.

-Salut.

-Bon ben, termina Artémis, voilà Lily Evans.

-Salut.

-Eh ben ! Je crois qu'on peut continuer le sujet de conversation de tout à l'heure. Mais avant, je vais parler à Lily en privé, dit malicieusement Artémis.

Elles sortirent dans le couloir et Artémis demanda pas mal de choses à Lily.

-Lily, le professeur Dumbledore t'as mis au courant qu'il ne faut rien dire sur nos origines, demanda dans un chuchotement la jeune brune.

-Oui, je dois faire la fille de moldu et je ne dois pas pratiquer la magie sans baguette devant ceux qui ne sont pas au courant pour moi. Et il m'a dit de ne rien dire sur ma vraie famille.

-C'est bon, on peut y retourner. Et au fait, fais gaffe à Sirius et James, se sont deux farceurs.

-J'ai compris.

Elles entrèrent dans le compartiment.

-De quoi vous parliez, demanda Sirius.

-De choses de filles qui ne te regardent pas, dit Artémis d'un ton sans réplique.

-Oh c'est bon Thémis, fit semblant de pleurer Sirius, je vais bouder.

Artémis éclata de rire.

-Déjà, Sirius, le ton implorant ne marchera pas sur moi et ne m'appelles pas comme ça, ria Artémis, je déteste ce surnom !

-Oh, excuse moi, THEMIS !!!

-SIRIUS, NE COMMENCE PAS !!!

-Artémis, calmes-toi, dit tout bas Lily, sinon...

Ce fut radical : Artémis se calma.

-Lily Lys, dit James, il ne fallait pas les interrompre, ils font ça pour rigoler depuis le début du voyage !

-James, dit Remus, je te conseille de ne pas la mettre en colère...

Pour preuve qu'il avait raison, Lily prit sa baguette et fit apparaître un coussin où elle se fit les ongles. A la fin de la colère silencieuse, il ne restait rien du coussin.

-C'est bon, Lily, je m'excuse. Bon, reprenons, dans quelle maison pensez vous aller ?

-Je pense que Gryffondor est la meilleure, dit Remus derrière le livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

-Il a raison, approuva Artémis.

-Je te suis, dirent en coeur Fanny, James et Sirius.

-Gryffondor ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily.

-Me regardez pas comme ça, mais je viens d'une famille de moldu alors...

-Oh c'est rien, dit Sirius, il y a 4 maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Gryffondor est pour les courageux, Poufsouffles est pour les « je sais pas quoi », Serdaigles pour les cerveaux ambulants et Serpentard pour les mages noirs et les crétins.

-Je ne vois pas meilleure explication, rigola James. Mais excusez d'arrêter cette discussion, mais nous allons arriver. Les filles, sortez pendant qu'on se change ! Allez !

Les filles sortirent et se changèrent dans les toilettes. Le train se stoppa dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard et tous les élèves descendirent, laissant leurs malles sur le quai.

-Les premières années, par ici, hurla un géant. Montez dans les barques par groupes de 4 ou 5 et attendez.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent, les garçons embarquant avec un nain du nom de Peter et les filles prenant une barque pour elles trois. Mais une surprise les attendait. Quelques secondes avant que les bateaux quittent le quai, Lily eut droit à son pire cauchemar dans le bateau : Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy. Ils souriaient comme des imbéciles, contents d'eux.

-Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, on se retrouve ?

-Ouais, et je vous conseille de nous laisser tranquilles, faces de c, on bien Lily vous fera la même chose qu'au coussin qu'elle vient de détruire, dit Fanny tranquillement. NDA : ou là, pas très poli la petite Fanny

Les deux garçons turent devant la menace de la blonde et restèrent dans leur coin. Lily était contente de la phrase de son amie et se mit à contempler la surface lisse du lac. Elle ne regarda même pas le château et contempla l'eau. Soudain...

-KKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!

SPLASH. Lily venait de basculer dans l'eau. Enfin...

-SALES C, VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT EXPRES !!!! ELLE NE SAIT PAS NAGER, hurla de toutes ses forces Artémis, les yeux révulsés par la rage.

Toutes les barques s'arrêtèrent et Hagrid vint près de la barque. Mais Artémis n'attendit pas. Elle plongea dans l'eau glacée, à la recherche de Lily. Elle regarda de tous les côtés, sans la voir. Elle remonta à la surface, le souffle lui manquant.

-L'as-tu vue, demanda Fanny.

-Non, elle n'est nulle part, SALES C, JE VAIS VOUS ETRIPER !!!! LILY A DISPARU DANS L'EAU ET C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE !!!

Et là elle replongea dans l'eau. Elle chercha un moment et regarda sous elle. Et là, elle vit un point rouge et bleu monter vers la surface. Artémis la vit, Lily, dont ses cheveux dansaient autour de son visage, inconsciente et avec une sorte de grosse pieuvre qui allait à toute vitesse vers la surface. Artémis sortit la tête de l'eau et cria :

-Ecartez les barques, vite !

Et un gros SSPPLLAASSHH suivit ses paroles. La pieuvre sortit de l'eau, Lily entre ses tentacules. Artémis remonta dans son bateau, mouillée de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux mouillés collés dans son dos. Elle jeta un regard noir aux deux garçons et se tourna vers la pieuvre. Cette dernière leva ses tentacules et déposa la jeune fille dans l'embarcation. Et là, Artémis entendit une voix dans sa tête :

-Héritière Smith, dit la voix, prend garde. L'héritière Andrenos est en danger et vient de perdre une de ses vies. Aides-la dans sa destinée et protège la. Un danger prendra le contrôle de son avenir si elle est abandonnée.

Puis la pieuvre plongea dans les profondeurs du lac. Artémis s'agenouilla auprès de Lily et se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait pas. Elle paniqua. Fanny s'approcha et lui fit un massage cardiaque. Soudain, Lily cracha une gerbe d'eau et toussa beaucoup, ses cheveux roux volant à chaque toux. Artémis lança un sort de séchage sur elles, et elles furent comme si elles n'étaient jamais allées dans le lac.

-C'est bon ? Miss Evans va bien ? Oui ? Alors allons-y !

Les barques se remirent en marche et ils finirent la traversée du lac. Ils arrivèrent sur la rive, devant l'imposant château de Poudlard...

A suivre...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA : voila le 5e chap de terminé, et à bientôt le 6e. J'espère que ça vous a plu !!

Likeacat.


	6. Répartition

NDA : Voila le 6e chapitre, bien que le manque de rewiews me gène un peu bcp. Alors je fais un marché : je mettrais le chapitre 7 que si j'ai trois rewiews sur les 6 chapitres que j'ai écrit. J'en ai déjà une alors au moins deux. Merci à Fairy-nasty pour son avis et là ça sera compréhensible. Bonne lecture !!!

Disclaimer : y a Artémis, Fanny qui m'appartiennent, ainsi qu'un nouveau personnage qui est Alice Taïlter. Les autres, à savoir...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 6 : Répartition.

Les barques venaient de s'arrêter sur la rive en face du château, et les élèves de chaque barque posèrent pied sur le parc. Le groupe des trois filles, formé de Lily Evans, Artémis Smith et de Fanny Anderson, sortit les premières des barques, Lily ne voulant pas rester avec les deux garçons qui l'avaient inopinément jeté à l'eau. Elles suivirent Hagrid jusqu'à la porte, et un groupe de garçons s'approchèrent d'elles pour leur parler.

-Ca va Lily, demanda James.

-Oui mais ils vont le payer TRÈS cher, répondit-elle le regard haineux.

-Et je crois que tu vas le faire toi-même, posa à son tour Sirius d'une voix déçue.

-Elle ne va pas se gêner, déclara Artémis, et je crois que je vais l'aider. A cause d'eux, j'ai pris un bain d'eau glacée.

-Je crois que je vais tout simplement me joindre à elles, lança Fanny.

-Ou là ! Je crois que nous avons un futur trio infernal devant nous, déclara Remus d'une voix dramatique.

Résultat : fou rire au coeur du groupe. Les filles pliées en deux, les gars retenant avec peine la crise d'hystérie. Mais ils durent arrêter là, car le géant venait d'ouvrir la porte de chêne et ils pénétrèrent dans le château. Le géant les laissa dans le hall et ils attendirent longtemps, trop longtemps. Lily regardait dans la direction d'une porte de fer, d'où s'échappait des voix. Puis soudain, elle sentit un liquide la submerger. Elle regarda au-dessus d'elle et hurla :

-AH NON !!! J'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME REFAIRE TREMPER !!!

-Je parie qu'elle est en colère, approuva Peter à Artémis, elle vient de faire la connaissance de Peeves.

-Ca va de soit, elle vient de passer un mauvais moment et elle a faillit y rester.

-QUI QUE TU SOIS, MAUDIT FANTÔME, TU VIENS DE SIGNER TON DEUXIÈME ARRÊT DE MORT !!!

-Ma CHÈRE, dit Peeves d'un ton mielleux, je ne voulais pas te mouiller toi, mais ton amie. Toi je sais qui tu es, alors je n'oserais pas. Pardonne Peeves...

-JE NE TE PARDONNERAIS PAS, ET DES QUE JE TROUVERAIS LE MOYEN, JE T'ENVERRAIS DANS TA TOMBE !!!!

Peeves s'en alla, un sourire niais sur l'horreur fantomatique qui lui servait de visage. Des murmures suivirent le départ de l'esprit frappeur, pour cause : personne n'avait réussit à faire entendre raison à Peeves, et c'est une sorcière d'origine moldue qui y est arrivée.

-Eh bien, rigola Sirius, je crois qu'il ne faudra pas devenir ton ennemi, car tu t'énerves facilement.

-Et tu as bien raison, dit Lily, souriante, mais là, j'en ai marre de l'eau.

-Et on te comprend Lily Lys, termina Artémis.

-S'il vous plaît.

Un professeur à l'allure sévère venait de se présenter devant les premières années. Chinon tiré en arrière, un chapeau pointu sur la tête, et des yeux foncés derrière ses lunettes.

-Je suis le professeur McGonagall, et je viens vous chercher pour la répartition. Entrez en ligne et attendez.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle en ligne derrière le professeur McGonagall. Tous les élèves attendaient, assis à quatre grandes tables, et les professeurs étaient à une table qui leur faisait face. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une estrade, où il y avait un tabouret, et dessus un chapeau rapiécé. Le chapeau bougea et chanta :

Il y a bien longtemps,

Lorsque mon savoir était flagrant,

J'appartenais à un sorcier,

Chez qui ma vie était destinée.

Lui est ses amis,

Ce château ont bâti.

Serpentard et Gryffondor,

Serdaigle et Poufsouffle,

Ont prouvé que tout l'or

Ne valait rien de plus qu'un souffle,

Le souffle de la magie et de la vie,

Qui en ce jour nous sourit.

Mais que puis-je vous annoncer

Qui puisse vous mettre sur la voie de votre destinée ?

Seulement ce qui est écrit,

Et qu'aujourd'hui je vous dit :

La hardiesse emplit votre coeur à Gryffondor,

Là où votre courage vaut de l'or.

Le savoir vous nourrit chez Serdaigle,

Où il faut respecter en tout points les règles.

A Poufsouffle le travail vous attend,

Vous nagerez dans le vent d'autan.

La couardise est chez Serpentard,

Là où la vérité vous pique au fard.

Je ne suis qu'un humble choixpeau,

Ne prenez pas garde à mes paroles,

Au nom de l'air, le feu, la terre et l'eau,

Je promets de m'exiler au Pôle,

Si vous trouvez dans votre vie de sorcier,

Quelqu'un qui est digne de me succéder.

La chanson s'arrêta et la salle éclata en applaudissements et McGonagall s'approcha du choixpeau et déclara :

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Anderson, Fanny !

Fanny s'avança et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Gryffondor !

La table à l'extrême gauche éclata en applaudissements.

-Avery, Pete !

-Serpentard !

Ce fut à la table d'extrême droite d'éclater en applaudissements.

-Black, Sirius !

James et Remus encouragèrent Sirius, qui mettait déjà le choixpeau.

-Gryffondor !

Sirius rejoignit Fanny.

-Butler, Annie !

-Poufsouffle !

La table de gauche applaudit.

-Candler, Marc !

-Serdaigle !

La dernière table restante applaudit.

-Cyos, Nathalie !

-Serdaigle !

-Davidson, Ernie !

-Poufsouffle !

-Evans, Lily !

Lily trembla. Après qu'Artémis l'ai encouragée, elle monta sur l'estrade, s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau. Une petite voix naquit dans sa tête.

« Ah ! Voila longtemps que je n'avais pas vu d'Andrenos. A vrai dire, ça fait près d'un siècle. Il y en a eu à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Mais je ne sais pas où t'envoyer... Tu as les qualités de chaque maison. Mais je vois dans ton esprit une haine contre Serpentard et une envie de vengeance. Donc, ta place ne peut être qu'à... »

La Grande Salle était silencieuse pendant que le choixpeau réfléchissait. Alors que 10 minutes s'étaient écoulées, il cria :

-Gryffondor !

Lily, extrêmement soulagée, courut s'asseoir à côté de Fanny, en face de Sirius. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et la répartition s'avancer dans la liste des élèves. McGonagall arriva à la lettre L.

-Lestrange, Octave !

-Serpentard !

-Longdubat, Franck !

-Poufsouffle !

-Lupin, Remus !

-Gryffondor !

Sirius frappait sur la table tandis que Remus s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-Malefoy, Lucius !

-Serpentard !

Lily le foudroya du regard, comme quasiment tous les Gryffondors.

-Nott, Alexandre !

-Serpentard !

-Pettigrow, Peter !

Après 5 minutes...

-Gryffondor !

-Potter, James !

-Gryffondor!

Il s'assit entre Sirius et Remus, en face de Fanny.

Quelques temps après...

-Rogue, Severus !

-Serpentard !

Il rejoignit la bande de premières années à Serpentard.

-Smith, Artémis !

-Gryffondor !

-Santis, Andrew !

-Serdaigle !

Lorsque la dernière élève fut répartie, Alice Taïlter à Gryffondor, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

-Chers élèves, nous voila pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je dois rappeler que la forêt est interdite, comme son nom l'indique. Ensuite, le concierge, Mr Tertial, m'a dit de vous transmettre que les Bombabeurres sont désormais interdites dans le château. Merci de votre écoute, bon appétit !

Il frappa dans ses mains et les plats vides placés sur les tables se remplirent de plats succulents, et les élèves se servirent à coeur joie. Le dîner dura 2h, et à la fin du dessert, les plats s'auto nettoyèrent et récupérèrent leur propreté étincelante.

-Maintenant que notre festin est terminé, je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose, bonne nuit ! Les cours débuteront demain matin et vos emplois du temps vous serons distribués au petit déjeuner, les autres points à savoir seront énoncés par les préfets. Au revoir !

A suivre...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA : je n'ai rien à dire, à part que ceux qui veulent lire la suite mettent une tite rewiew comme encouragement. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Likeacat.


	7. Premier trimestre, déclarations et Noël

NDA : Merci pour les rewieweurs et les lecteurs qui lisent mon histoire. Je voulais passer une annonce: j'ai quasiment terminé cette fic sur un autre site, et ceux qui veulent connaître la suite, allez sur the Wizards' World Online.

Disclaimer : Y a Artémis, Fanny et Alice qui m'appartiennent. Tous les autres sont à JK Rowling.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 7 : 1er trimestre, déclaration et Noël.

Le 1er trimestre passa, non sans les blagues des garçons de Gryffondors, nommé « Les Maraudeurs ». Lily riait de leurs blagues, bien qu'elle en fût une fois la cible. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Artémis, Fanny et Alice, une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron avec qui elle partageait son dortoir. Un groupe étrange s'était formé avec les filles de première année : une rousse, une brune, une blonde et une aux cheveux d'ébène. Une blagueuse (Artémis), une mystérieuse (Lily), une caractérielle (Fanny) et une sociable (Alice). Quoi qu'il en soit, Lily était heureuse de la complicité qui avait naquit dans le groupe. Bien sûr, elles restaient assez souvent avec les garçons mais ne participaient pas à leurs blagues contre Serpentard. D'ailleurs, la vengeance de Lily contre Malefoy et Rogue allait débuter. C'était une semaine avant les vacances de Noël que Lily passa à l'attaque...

Le groupe de filles était allongé sous un saule pleureur, le dimanche avant les vacances. Lily discutaient avec ses amies sur la marche à suivre.

-...Alors, à ce moment, on ce met à chanter en coeur. Vous avez compris et vous marchez, demanda Lily.

-J'ai compris et on va se marrer, dit Artémis. Alice ?

-Ils vont s'en souvenir toute leur vie, rigola Alice. Et toi Fanny ?

-Ces deux faces de p vont payer cher, jura Fanny.

-Fanny, je ne te connaissais pas malpolie, assura Lily. C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, allons-y !

Les filles quittèrent le saule pleureur et se dirigèrent vers le château, la vengeance encrée au fond d'elles. Alice, Artémis et Fanny allèrent à la Grande Salle, sans Lily.

-Salut les filles, dit Sirius. Tiens, tiens, il manque Lily. Où est passée petite Flower ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, trancha Artémis.

-Oh c'était juste une question, dédaigna James. Parce que sans Lily, votre quatuor de choc n'existe pas !

-Oh t'inquiète que le quatuor existe, déclara Alice. D'ailleurs, voila fleur de lys !

Lily entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers ses amies, assises en face des Maraudeurs.

-Je voulais savoir, demanda Remus, mais vous avez fait exprès de vous habiller pareil ?

C'est vrai. Les garçons portaient des vêtements de sorcier autres que leurs uniformes. Alors que les filles, étaient habillées chacune avec un pull a col roulé noir, ainsi qu'un jean bleu clair. Chacune avait les cheveux en une queue de cheval. Si quelqu'un les regardait de dos, il verrait quatre filles pareilles, sauf à leur couleur de peau et de cheveux. Les filles, surnommées « les pattes de velours », sourirent malicieusement.

-Je pari qu'on n'aura pas la réponse, dit Peter.

-Tu déduis très bien, dit Artémis le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Les pattes de velours » éclatèrent de rire.

-Sirius, il est quelle heure, demanda Fanny.

-Il est 9h20, pourquoi ?

-Je demanderais aux Gryffondors de bien regarder la table des Serpentards dans les prochaines minutes, déclara Lily assez fort, avec un léger sourire.

-Que nous avez-vous concocté, les filles, demanda Remus.

-Vous allez voir, dirent simplement les filles en coeur.

Les Serpentards de 1ère année entrèrent dans la salle.

-Les garçons, décomptez 20 secondes.

Les garçons firent un signe de tête et comptèrent. 20... Les Serpentards traversent la salle, lançant des regards venimeux. 15... Ils s'assoient au coin qui leur ai réservé. 10... Ils se versent un verre chacun de jus de citrouille. 5...Ils portent le verre à leurs lèvres et en boivent le contenu. 0...PROUF !!! La salle explosa de rire : les premières années de la maisons serpentardesque viennent de voir un bras, une jambe de leur corps se changer en un membre d'animal à la peau dure. C'est à ce moment que « les pattes de velours » se levèrent et scandèrent, demandant qu'on les suive :

Voila donc le destin,

De ceux qui ne savent se servir de leurs mains,

Les Serpentards

Comprendront qu'il est un peu tard,

Pour se faire pardonner

Ce qu'ils nous ont fait.

Mais voyons,

Ne faites pas cette tête,

Et faites comme nous,

Faites la fête,

Au lieu de vous changer en belettes !

Puis les Gryffondors éclatèrent d'un rire exagéré. A ce moment, le courrier arriva et les conversations reprirent. Lily vit sa chouette, Luciole, arriver vers elle, avec une lettre entre les serres. Elle lui prit la lettre et lui donna à manger. C'était un mot de ses parents :

Chère Lily,

Nous te demandons de venir fêter Noël à la maison, au moins pour cette année. Nous viendrons te chercher à la gare. Au fait, Pétunia ne sera pas là, elle est en voyage et dès qu'elle rentrera, elle ira chez grand-mère. Donc, nous proposons que tes amies viennent à la maison pendant la période de Noël. J'espère que leurs parents seront d'accord.

Bisous, Maman.

Lily sourit et se tourna vers ses amies.

-Les filles, vous restez à Poudlard, pour Noël ?

-Oui, répondirent en coeur les trois filles.

-Alors, j'ai la mission spéciale de la part de ma mère, de vous ramener à la maison pour la période des vacances. Vous demandez dès maintenant la permission de vos parents, car je vais renvoyer ma chouette avec la réponse. Alors ?

-On vient, Lily lys, déclarèrent en coeur ses amies.

Elles éclatèrent de rire sur les regards interrogateurs des garçons. Lily écrivit à la hâte une réponse et envoya sa chouette chez ses parents.

-Que de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui, demanda James.

-Ca tu peux le dire, assura Lily.

-Donc, si c'est une bonne nouvelle, alors, réfléchit Peter, oh non ! Je serais tout seul ici pendant les vacances de Noël !

-Mais, non, je t'invite aussi chez moi, dit James.

-Bon ben tout le monde est casé, demanda Artémis.

-Je crois bien que oui, dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Au fait, Remus, emboîta James, tu viendras chez moi pendant les vacances ?

-D'accord, mais après les fêtes de Noël, car ma mère veut que je sois avec elle.

-Bon ben, déclara Lily à ses amies, je demande aux « pattes de velours » de vite aller à notre point de rendez-vous, j'ai une chose à vous dire. Vous êtes prêtes, les filles ?

-Plus que jamais, déclara le reste du groupe.

-Alors, 1...2...3 !!!

Elles se levèrent en coup de vent et coururent hors de la salle, sous les yeux des garçons abasourdis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont aujourd'hui, demanda Sirius, ?

-N'essaie pas de le savoir, finit Peter.

Elles s'étaient fait leur point de rendez-vous sous le saule pleureur du matin même, qui était tout près de la berge du lac. Elles se mirent en cercle sous les branches basses, qui les cachaient des regards. Sous le dôme naturel de l'arbre, elles parlaient calmement. Lily décida de prendre la parole.

-Les filles, demanda Lily, inquiète, êtes vous capables de garder un secret, le plus important qu'il soit ?

-Moi, de toute façon, confessa Artémis, je crois que je le sais déjà et on m'a interdit d'en parler.

-Je ne trahirais jamais un secret venant d'une amie, déclara Alice.

-Et moi, je me tuerais plutôt que de le raconter, termina Fanny.

-Donc, je vais vous dire le secret qui me tiens le plus à coeur, commença Lily. Je ne suis pas une fille de moldus. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie avant mes onze ans et je vis chez des moldus qui croient que je suis leur fille, qu'ils croyaient avoir perdue. Mon nom de famille n'est pas Evans, mais Andrenos. Je possède des pouvoirs que je peux transmettre à ceux qui méritent ma confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais de nombreuses personnes essaient de manipuler mon avenir. Je suis la dernière de ma famille, elle a été massacrée et j'ai été mise en vente...

Elle raconta son histoire du début à la fin, sans omettre le moindre détail. A la fin, Alice et Fanny avaient les larmes aux yeux. Bien, sûr, elle leur avait dit le passage où elle était chez Voldemort.

-...Que vous le croyiez ou non, termina Lily, je vous fais confiance, et vous avez entre vos mains le pouvoir de me trahir ou non. Même si vous le faites, je ne vous jugerais pas.

-Je ne le dirais à personne, pleura Alice, je mourrais avec ce secret.

-Je ne le dirais jamais même sous menace, assura Fanny.

-J'ai promis à Dumbledore de ne jamais le dire, dit Artémis. Et pour que nous ne le disions pas malencontreusement, je propose à Lily, si vous êtes aussi d'accord, de faire le pacte de Saturne. Qui y voit une objection ?

Silence.

-Vas-y, Lily, tu peux faire le pacte.

Lily parla, mais dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Arp al neivdi Saturne, ej leslec ec catpe urs al caifennoc uqe ej suvo foref. Ec tercse dnot ej suvo ia tifa trap rase récne sand torve emâ, àsquj'u torve trom.

(Traduction) Par la divine Saturne, je scelle ce pacte sur la confiance que je vous offre. Ce secret dont je vous ai fait part sera encré dans votre âme jusqu'à votre mort

Des yeux de Lily, trois sphères roses sortirent. Chacune se dirigea vers le coeur d'une des trois filles et y entrèrent.

-Voila, j'ai fini, déclara Lily. Vous connaissez mon secret, alors je pense que je devrais vous enseigner les deux trucs que sais déjà Artémis, continua-t-elle malicieusement.

Elles se mirent au travail. Alice et Fanny partageaient à présent le fardeau de Lily, mais la comprenait. Elles passèrent l'après-midi à apprendre la danse de l'air et à canaliser leur énergie, en cas de défense. Lily savait à présent sur qui compter. Elles avaient maintenant des amies qui traverseraient les mêmes épreuves qu'elle, « les pattes de velours » étaient liées à jamais...

TCHOU TCHOU !!!!!

Le Poudlard Express quittait la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Dans un compartiment, « les pattes de velours » parlaient sur la manière de se reconnaître.

-On a notre groupe, commença Fanny, mais comment trouver le moyen de se lier à « pattes de velours » ?

-Ben on s'est surnommées les « pattes de velours », continua Alice, car on rapides et silencieuses, non ?

-Donc, poursuivit Artémis, il nous faut un symbole.

-Je ne vois qu'une chose qui puisse nous attribuer ce surnom à la définitive, termina Lily. Il faut qu'on devienne au plus vite des animagus.

-Mais lesquels, demanda Fanny.

-Ben réfléchis, rigola Artémis, quel animal est qualifié de pattes de velours ? C'est...

-Le chat, termina Lily tout sourire, on se met au travail chez moi et à notre quatrième année, on sera des animagus chats ! Mais il nous faut des surnoms à nous, pour nous différencier pendant nos transformations. Je dis que notre Lilice sera Shadow, car ses cheveux sont très noirs...

-Chuis d'accord, déclara l'intéressée.

-...Qu'Artémis soit Tinis, car ça lui correspond, me demandez pas pourquoi...

-Je le trouve bien comme surnom, approuva Artémis.

-...Que Fanny soit Lyona, à cause de son caractère de feu...

-Hey ! Arrête ! Mais il est cool comme surnom, démentit Fanny.

-...Et moi...

-Toi, c'est sûr, trancha Alice, c'est Misty.

-Hein ? Pourquoi, demanda Lily.

-Ben, t'es la plus mystérieuse du groupe, renchérit Fanny, et en plus, c'est à nous de choisir le surnom qu'on te donne. Alors, pas de discussions, tu es Misty.

-OK ! OK ! Je suis Misty, et en plus, faudra bien que j'aie un surnom, soupira Lily.

-Mais tu en as plein, assura Alice : voyons, Lily lys, Lily flower, fleur de lys, et maintenant, Misty, alors tu manques pas de surnoms. Je crois qu'on arrive à la gare.

Précisément, elles avaient passées tout le trajet à parler de leur groupe, sans qu'un garçon ne pénètre dans le compartiment. Le train s'arrêta totalement et les filles descendirent du train, avec les affaires pour les vacances. Elles croisèrent les Maraudeurs, qui leur souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances. Finalement, les filles prirent des chariots à bagages et traversèrent la barrière en sens inverse. Lily chercha quelques instants ses parents, et les vit un peu plus loin, leurs faisant de grands signes. Elles s'approchèrent et Margaret Evans prit la parole.

-Oh, ma petite Lily, je suis contente de te voir. Alors, voila tes amies ! Lily m'a parlé de vous dans sa lettre, et je suis contente de faire votre connaissance !

Les trois filles présentes rougirent, dans leurs tenues moldues : chacune portait une jupe et un pull. Alice dans un ensemble noir, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux marrons, Artémis avec un pull violet clair et une jupe un peu plus foncée, faisant ressortir ses cheveux bruns et Fanny, avec un pull bleu foncé et une jupe bleu océan, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleu turquoise et sa chevelure blonde. Mais Lily les mettaient en arrière avec son ensemble rouge sang, faisant ressortir ses yeux verts. Lily avait les cheveux lâchés, Artémis en deux tresses larges, Fanny en une queue de cheval et Alice en deux couettes basses.

-Maman, je te présente Fanny Anderson, Alice Taïlter et Artémis Smith, qui sont mes amies de dortoir.

-Enchantée de vous connaître, jeunes filles, dit Charles Evans. Bon, je crois que nous devons aller à la maison, le repas nous attend.

Elles allèrent jusqu'à la voiture des Evans, un espace de 7 places (du même genre que la Touran) et s'y installèrent. La voiture démarra, direction Oxford. Une heure et demie plus tard, la voiture pénétra dans l'allée d'une maison immense, avec un immense jardin fleuri.

-WAOW ! Ca c'est une maison, s'exclama Fanny.

-Venez, les filles, dit Lily, je vous fais visiter la maison.

Elles entrèrent par la porte principale et débouchèrent dans un hall accueillant. Lily leur montra le rez-de-chaussée avec la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon, la salle de distraction et une piscine intérieure. Elles montèrent à l'étage et Lily leur montra la salle de bain de ses parents, leur chambre, la salle de jeux, et sa chambre. Les filles ouvrirent de grands yeux : la chambre comportait un bureau, placé en face d'un lit en hauteur. Il y avait aussi deux canapés devant une télévision grise et une immense armoire marron clair. Sur son bureau, un ordinateur éteint attendait sagement.

-Venez les filles, je vous montre certains trucs de ma chambre.

-Elle est extra, s'extasia Fanny, j'aimerais avoir la même.

-Pareil pour moi, dirent Artémis et Alice.

-Où on va dormir, demanda Fanny, inquiète.

-Dans les canapés, assura Lily, ils se déplient et deviennent des lit à deux places. Ca vous va ?

-C'est parfait, déclara Artémis.

-Bon, commença Lily, je vous dis juste le programme des vacances : on mange dans quinze minutes, ensuite demain, on fait les boutiques et après-demain, c'est Noël. Le reste des vacances, on fait ce qu'il nous plaît !

Les filles hurlèrent de joie. Elles descendirent mettre la table et le dîner fut animé par leurs discussions. Elles veillèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit et s'endormirent, sous les rires et les grands sourires. Le lendemain, elles allèrent dans le centre de Londres et se séparèrent pendant deux heures, pour leurs emplettes personnelles. Elles se rejoignirent vers 16h pour aller au chemin de traverse, puis elles rentrèrent, avec leurs cadeaux. Puis elles mangèrent et s'endormirent après un bon film...

Le lendemain, Lily fut réveillée par un coussin. Elle leva la tête du canapé qu'elle partageait avec Artémis et regarda autour d'elle. C'était Alice qui avait balancé le coussin, pas qu'à elle d'ailleurs. Artémis et Fanny se levèrent, Regardant Alice. Cette dernière portait un t-shirt large et long où un persan tenant une rose rouge dans sa gueule, avec des yeux verts s'étalait dessus.

-Allez, les filles ! Y a les cadeaux !

Cette réplique empêcha les filles de riposter contre Alice. Chacune se jeta sur son tas, où le nom était mis en haut de la pile. Lily déchira le premier paquet, venant de ses parents : une boite carrée assez légère. Elle l'ouvrit et vit à l'intérieur un petit chaton qui dormait. Il avait un pelage aussi rouge que le sang et lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle vit ses yeux, d'un foncé. Un petit mot l'accompagnait.

Ma chérie,

Ce chaton est d'une espèce rare, on les appelle « Antos ». Elle peut te parler, car elle parle la langue humaine. Nous avons eut la chance de trouver au chemin de traverse une vente de ses chatons. C'est une femelle et elle a quatre mois. Nous espérons que cela te plaît.

Maman et Papa.

Elle regarda le chaton et décida de la nommer Rose, à cause de son pelage. Elle ouvrit le cadeau suivant, d'Artémis, était un bracelet qui permettait de savoir si les autres personnes qui les portaient étaient en danger. Quatre pierres étaient alignées sur le haut du bracelet, chacune correspondait à une des filles. Ensuite Alice lui offrit un journal intime vivant, qui pouvait s'ouvrit que si son vrai maître lui parlait. Et Fanny lui offrit du maquillage magique. Le dernier paquet de sa pile était emballé de papier kraft et elle y trouva une baguette magique et un bracelet en tanzanite. Un simple mot l'accompagnait.

Héritière Andrenos,

Cette baguette appartenait à ta mère. Elle est en bois de rose et avec un cheveu de ta mère. Fais-la fusionner avec ta baguette en disant : Fusionnent. Puis le bracelet en tanzanite est un bracelet qui permet de lire les astres et d'assurer votre protection. Je vous les offre, ces deux objets étant les seules choses que l'on ait retrouvé de vos parents.

Anonyme.

Sans le savoir, Lily commença à pleurer de joie : ces deux objets étaient à présent sacrés pour elle. Elle regarda ses amies et leur expliqua ses trouvailles. Elle vit les cadeaux des filles et remarqua qu'ils étaient similaires aux siens : chacune avait un journal intime vivant, un bracelet de l'amitié et du maquillage magique. Lily était heureuse : son premier Noël de sa nouvelle vie était parfait...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA : ce chapitre est le plus long, mais je dis juste que la première année de Lily passe vitesse éclair, car c'est en deuxième année que les choses sérieuses commencent. Bon ben je vous le demande : REWIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!


	8. Retour à Poudlard et fin de la première ...

NDA : voila le 8e chapitre, je dis merci et je réponds aux rewiews:

Moonlight: Très drôl hein?! Je sias que j'ai fais une erreur mais c'est fait exprès. Tu verras pk bien plus tard.

Bridgess-the-fantastic: On ne connaît pas la vrai maison de Franck Longdubat, et je crois que le fait qu'il soit à Poufsouffle expliquerai pourquoi Neville est fort en botanique.

Disclaimer : Y a Artémis, Alice et Fanny qui m'appartiennent pour l'instant. Les autres sont à JK Rowling.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 8 : Retour à Poudlard et fin de la première année.

Lily ne voulait pas quitter ses parents : c'était le jour où elles reprenaient le train pour revenir à Poudlard. Elles étaient à la gare, devant le mur, avec Mr et Mrs Evans. « Les pattes de velours » dirent au revoir aux parents de Lily et traversèrent le mur. Elles se trouvaient devant la locomotive rouge. Elles empoignèrent leurs sacs et montèrent dans le train, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Elles en trouvèrent un dans le dernier wagon. Elles s'y installèrent et elles purent parler en paix. Lily libéra Rose, dont les longs poils étaient ébouriffés, et Artémis libéra Isis, son chaton de 5 mois au pelage blanc court et aux yeux bleu myosotis.

-Bon les filles, commença Lily, où en êtes vous de la première partie de la transformation ? Alice ?

-Mon corps commence à se couvrir de poils noirs. Et toi Artémis ?

-Mes oreilles commencent à s'allonger. Et toi Fanny ?

-Mes mains ont des griffes. Et toi Lily ?

-J'ai une queue qui essaie de sortir. Bon ben, on avance un peu sur la transformation. Maintenant que l'on a les premiers signes de l'apparence qu'on aura, on passe au chapitre deux. Je me demande si on arrivera à se transformer totalement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on y arrivera, pas vrai les filles ?

-Quel beau tableau de vengeance.

Lucius et Severus se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte, leur baguette à la main. Ils fixaient les filles, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Alors cette fois, débuta Lucius, vous n'avez pas les Maraudeurs pour vous protéger, et vos baguettes sont dans vos valises. Qu'elle douce vengeance ! Pourquoi nous avez-vous changé en belettes la dernière fois ?

-Oh, Tempêta Lily, voyons : vous m'aviez foutu la trouille dans le train la première fois, vous m'avez foutu à l'eau, où j'ai failli me noyer, et pendant trois mois, vous nous avez traité comme des êtres inférieurs, alors ma vengeance est méritée !

Lily fit un signe de la tête aux filles et elles concentrèrent toutes ensembles une mini-sphère qui touchèrent les garçons, les envoyant valser dans le couloir du wagon.

-WAOW !!!!

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans le compartiment, en écrasant bien les deux Serpentards.

-Comment vous avez fait, demanda Peter.

-Tu crois, qu'elles vont nous répondre, déclara Remus ?

-Remus a raison, ont ne dira rien, dit Fanny, foi des Pattes de Velours !

-Les pattes de velours, s'étonna James, c'est encore un de vos délires ?

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Non, c'est notre groupe, assura Alice. Nous avons des qualités que vous n'avez pas et que vous n'aurez jamais !

-Ah bon ! Et lesquelles, demanda Sirius ?

-Tu crois vraiment que tu seras au courant, rigola Artémis. Trouve tes défauts par toi-même et on en reparlera ! N'ai-je pas raison, les filles ?

-Tu as tout a fait raison, cria en coeur le reste du groupe.

Elles explosèrent de rire. Pendant le reste du voyage, ils discutèrent, les garçons essayant d'arracher des informations des filles. Sans succès.

-Mais les filles, pleura Sirius, pourquoi vous nous dites rien ?

-Mais arrête de faire le gamin ! Si vous ne grandissez pas dans vos têtes, tempêta Lily, jamais vous ne saurez vos défauts, ni même les corriger. Bon, c'est pas que vous nous emmerdez, mais sortez !

-Pourquoi cela, demanda Peter. ( toujours à se mêler de ce qui le regarde pas)

-Ben il faut qu'on se change, déclara Fanny. OUAK !!!

Elle hurla. Rose venait de lui sauter dessus, lui plantant les griffes dans la jambe.

-PUREE DE CHAT !!!!

-Excusez-moi.

Fanny eut un hoquet de surprise. Rose venait de parler. Remus resta impassible, Sirius ouvrit une gueule d'enfer, Peter eut la trouille et James haussa les sourcils.

-Rose, s'exclama Lily, prenant le chaton dans ses bras. Je t'avais dis de ne pas parler tout de suite, le temps que je leur explique.

-Je crois qu'on a compris, dit Remus. C'est quoi comme chat ?

-C'est un Antos, je l'ai eu pour Noël.

-Antos, s'exclama James, les chats qui peuvent parler ?

-Bien sûr, rétorqua Lily. Bon, sortez, qu'on puisse se changer.

Les garçons sortirent et elles se changèrent, prenant un maximum de temps. Le train s'arrêta finalement et les élèves emportèrent leurs affaires au château. Les filles restèrent assez longtemps dans leur dortoir. Puis, elles mangèrent et allèrent s'endormir, Rose et Isis couchées sur leurs maîtresses...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les mois passèrent, et finalement vint le mois de juin, avec les épreuves de passage. Tout le monde restait cloîtré dans le château. Tout le monde, c'est vite dit...

-JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE CES EXAMENS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C'était Fanny qui hurlait, mécontente.

-Fanny, s'exaspéra Artémis, il faut bosser et passer les exams, sinon tu ne fera que repêcher ton année !

-J'EN AI MARRE DE RESTER TOUTE LA JOURNEE DANS CETTE FOUTUE BIBLIOTHEQUE !!!!!!!

-Calmes-toi, proposa Alice, c'est vrai qu'on est allé un peu fort sur les révisions, mais les exams, c'est demain ! Tu devais bosser, comme nous, pas vrai Lily ? Lily ?

Les trois filles arrêtèrent leur dispute et commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Chacune regarda son bracelet et regarda la troisième pierre. Chacune avait une pierre : Artémis le rubis, Alice le diamant, Fanny le saphir et Lily l'émeraude. Mais l'émeraude ne brillait pas, signe que la personne n'était pas en danger. Mais le fait que Lily ne soit pas là leur faisait peur. Elles partirent pour la bibliothèque, qu'elles avaient quittées tantôt. Mais là-bas, pas de trace de Lily. Elles y trouvèrent les Maraudeurs.

-Tiens, voila les Pattes de Velours, s'exclama James. Où est la tigresse ?

-Justement, chuchota Artémis, affolée, on ne le sais pas. On la perdu en quittant la bibliothèque...

-Attendez, coupa Sirius, vous voulez dire que Lys est toute seule ?

Elles hochèrent positivement.

-Oh la merde, dit Remus. Je crois qu'il y a du Serpentard là dessous. Et je crois que petite fleur est en mauvaise posture.

Ils quittèrent tous les 7 la bibliothèque sur l'œil de Mme Donne, la bibliothécaire. Ils parcoururent le château de long en large, sans trouver Lily. Mais un objet attira leur attention, au deuxième étage de l'aile ouest. Artémis le ramassa : c'était un bracelet avec 4 pierres différentes.

-Mumus, déclara Sirius, je crois que t'avais raison. Elle n'a plus son bracelet, alors on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a. Je crois qu'on devrait vite la retrouver avant que les Serpentards ne le fassent pour nous.

Chacun partit dans une direction différente, la baguette au poing. Artémis vers l'aile sud, Alice vers l'aile nord, Fanny vers l'aile est, Remus vers les cachots, Sirius vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, Peter à la volière et James dans le parc. James déambula dans le par cet vit un groupe Serpentardesque se diriger vers lui. A sa tête, Rogue et Malefoy.

-Alors, Potter, dédaigna à prononcer Rogue, tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Oui, répondit James, je cherche Lily.

-Oh la petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! Elle a son compte, continua Malefoy, un rictus horrible sur les lèvres. Tu devrais la trouver près du lac.

James tira une gueule d'enfer, qui fit rire les premières années de la maison des serpents. Ces derniers partirent vers le château, après s'être vantés du châtiment infligé à Lily. James courut vers la rive mais ne vit rien. Il entendit des sanglots étouffés venant d'un saule pleureur, sous les branches qui formaient un dôme. Il franchit le dôme et ce qu'il vit ne pu le réjouir : Lily était adossée à l'arbre, mais ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ses bras, ses jambes et son visage tiraient vers le violet, le nombre d'ecchymoses étant impressionnant. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, le regarda un instant, et sa tête bascula vers le côté. Elle s'effondra sur le côté, évanouie sous la souffrance. James la regarda, horrifié, et prit sa baguette. Il se jeta un sort et le visage de ses amis et des filles apparurent devant lui.

-Je l'ai retrouvé, lâcha James.

-Comment va-t-elle, demanda prestement Artémis.

-Le moins bien qu'il soit. Elle est évanouie et couverte d'ecchymoses, qui virent vers le violet.

Alice poussa un petit cri d'effroi.

-Où es-tu, demanda Sirius.

-Sous un saule pleureur, près de la rive. Venez vite, et emmenez l'infirmière. Là, la petite fleur est très mal en point.

Il rompit le contact. Il regarda Lily et resta auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses amis arrivent avec Mme Pomfresh, nouvelle dans le métier. Elle s'horrifia de la vision qu'elle avait de la jeune fille, qu'on ne reconnaissait que par sa chevelure. L'infirmière fit apparaître un brancard et y déposa soigneusement la jeune fille. Les 7 amis de Lily la suivirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Lily resta assez longtemps...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily se remit quelque peu de ses coups, donnés sans aucun doute par les Serpentards. Elle du passer ses examens à l'infirmerie, où elle se reposa pendant une semaine entière. Ses bleus guérirent peu à peu, mais le moindre contact physique lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur. Ses amis lui rendirent visite tous les soirs, et ils complotèrent ensemble une riposte dure contre ceux qui lui avaient fait ça. Le soir avant qu'elle ne sorte, elle daigna enfin à leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille des examens.

-On sortait de la bibliothèque, commença Lily, et Fanny hurlait. Avant de sortir du château, je vis une lumière qui se baladait près du plafond, et qui allait vers l'aile ouest. Je l'ai suivi et je débouchais dans un couloir désert. Mais là, les belettes de Serpentards me tombèrent dessus et je perdis le bracelet dans la foulée. Il s'en suivit une course poursuite dans le château, jusqu'au parc. Mais là, ils me bloquèrent près de la rive, car ils connaissaient ma phobie pour l'eau. Deux balourds de deuxième année, Crabbe et Goyle, me prirent les bras et me maintinrent au sol. Je recevais des coups dans les côtes, les bras, les jambes et le visage. Deux d'entre eux me déchirèrent les habits grâce à un sort de découpe Lorsque mon corps vira au bleu, ils me lâchèrent et me laissèrent sur la rive. J'eus de la peine à me traîner sous le saule, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie comme ça.

Elle acheva son récit sous de grosses larmes salées, mais Artémis la réconforta de son mieux. Le lendemain était le dernier jour d'école, le jour où ils quittaient le collège. Lily sortit juste avant le départ du train, sa valise et ses animaux enfermés dans leurs cages. Elle prit le train à la dernière minute et se trouva un compartiment avec ses amies. De là, elles la questionnèrent.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas servie de ton énergie pour te défendre, posa Fanny.

-Je croyais que je ne devais pas. Je vous l'ai dit, Voldemort me recherche, et le père de Malefoy est un mangemort. Si je montrais ma puissance véritable, Malefoy l'aurait dit à son père, et il aurait fait le lien entre Lily Evans et Lily Andrenos. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me retrouvent.

-On te comprend, déclara Alice.

-Maîtresse, couina Rose, tu peux me gratter le dos ?

-Bien sûr, coquine.

Sur les ronronnements de Rose, les filles discutèrent des points atteints de la transformation. Artémis avait les oreilles qui se changeaient totalement, Fanny avait les mains qui se changeaient en pattes, Alice avait un duvet de poils noir sur tout le corps et Lily avait une queue complète. Elles rirent des résultats, mais leur rire se changea en hurlement lorsqu'un visage visqueux passa la porte.

-KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

-C'est rien les filles, ria Sirius, c'est juste Lucius Malefoy. Nous l'avons relooké.

Cette fois, le hurlement fit place au fou rire et les filles explosèrent littéralement lorsqu'elles virent la bouille de Rogue. Mais elles durent arrêter, car une voix annonça que le train aller entrer dans la gare de King's Cross. Elles firent sortir le garçon et mirent des habits moldus. Elles descendirent du train, et Lily se jeta littéralement sur ses parents. Bien sûr, sa sœur Pétunia n'était pas heureuse. Elle dit au revoir à ses amies et aux garçons, qui passèrent près de ses parents.

-A bientôt, Lily Lys, hurlèrent en cœur les Maraudeurs.

-Eh bien ma chérie, ria Charles, je crois que tu as des admirateurs.

Lily devint rouge comme une tomate trop mûre. Pétunia, qui était d'un an son aînée, se glissa près d'elle et lui chuchota, ce qu'elle faisait rarement.

-Ils sont craquants tes amis, sourie Pétunia (arghhh, l'horreur !) tu crois que tu pourrais m'arranger quelque chose ?

Lily retint un cri d'effroi : Pétunia regardait les Maraudeurs. Ses amis qui plus est ! Elle peut rêver ! Lily se retint de répondre et la famille Evans partit dans leur voiture, direction Oxford.

Au sud de Londres, dans une propriété immense, des hurlements de rages résonnaient dans le manoir. Voldemort jeta le sort de la mort à un de ses mangemorts et hurla à ceux qui étaient dans la pièce.

-Ca fait un an que vous la cherchez, tempêta la face de serpent, et rien du tout ! Rien ! Je veux qu'en septembre, elle soit ici, devant moi ! Elle doit être à Poudlard, alors priez pour qu'elle soit ici la veille de son départ pour sa deuxième année ! Malefoy ! Demande à ton fils de surveiller les filles qui ont les cheveux roux ! Celui qui m'apportera la nouvelle qu'elle ne sera pas là signera son arrêt de mort !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA : Alors, je corrige : il n'y aura pas l'histoire de la deuxième année, mais je reprends à l'été avant la troisième année. Je demande des rewiews et que ceux qui veulent la suite, autant de cette fic que de l'autre que j'écris, laissent une rewiew, aussi petite soit–elle ! Merci à ceux qui lisent !

Likeacat.


	9. L'été de mes 13 ans

NDA : ce chapitre se met en place à l'été avant la troisième année de Lily. Bcp de choses importantes dans cette 3e année, mais surtout des choses graves. Ceux qui veulent le savoir laissent une rewiew et je continuerais mon histoire. Bonne lecture !!!

Disclaimer : Y a Artémis, Fanny et Alice qui m'appartiennent comme personnages, et l'histoire de Lily est entièrement sortie de mon imagination.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 9 : L'été de mes 13 ans.

Le temps passa vite dans la vie de Lily. En effet, elle aura bientôt 13 ans. En ce jour du 4 août 1971, elle était allongée de tout son long sur la pelouse de son jardin, un livre ouvert devant elle. Une plume était à sa main. Elle écrivait ce qui était apparemment son journal intime. A côté d'elle, Rose jouait avec ses longs cheveux auburn.

-Rose, s'exaspéra Lily, peux-tu arrêter de jouer avec mes cheveux ? Tu m'empêches de me concentrer !

-Miaou, miaula Rose, je veux faire joujou ! Que faits-tu, maîtresse ?

-J'écris mon journal intime, que j'ai nommé Lys. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il a des fleurs de lys partout sur sa couverture !

-Miaou, pourquoi tu me les raconte pas à moi tes secrets ?

-Parce que un livre ne parle pas, et que tu aurais vite fait de le dire sans faire exprès !

-...

-Rose, si en plus tu boudes, tu n'auras pas de grattouilles !

-Oh non ! Miaou, miaou !

Rose se leva sur ses pattes et vint se frotter contre le visage de Lily, qui leva les yeux au ciel et sourit largement. Elle renversa le chat sur le côté et lui gratta le ventre. Un hibou s'approcha de la jeune fille : c'était Luciole. Elle portait un paquet, et elle fut suivie par Orion, le hibou d'Artémis, Tchip, la chouette de Fanny et Safïr, la chouette hulotte d'Alice. Ils étaient suivis par un hibou petit duc, du collège. Chacun portait un paquet sauf le hibou de Poudlard. Elle prit d'abord le paquet de Fanny, avec la carte jointe.

Salut la tigresse !

Je vais droit au but : Bon anniversaire !!!!! Si tu ouvres le paquet, tu trouveras un objet que j'ai trouvé en Espagne, côté sorcier. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Bisous. Lyona.

Lily ouvrit prestement le paquet et trouva une bouteille de cristal blanc, avec à l'intérieur un liquide rouge sang.

Lily,

C'est les larmes de lutin des cactus. Tu peux renouveler le liquide en prononçant « Aqua lique ». Il sert à purifier la peau, à éliminer les boutons, et à effacer les ecchymoses. Ce produit est rare, et beaucoup de filles aimeraient en avoir ne serait-ce une goutte. Je te l'offre comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

Bisous, Lyona.

Lily riait : c'est vrai que certaines filles rêveraient en avoir. Surtout à Serpentard. Elle attrapa le deuxième paquet, qui était long et fin et qui venait d'Alice. Elle ouvrit d'abord le paquet, et découvrit avec stupeur un balai de course. Son nom brillait sur le côté : « le souffle venteux ».

Elle ouvrit la carte et l'écriture fine d'Alice lui sauta aux yeux.

Salut Misty,

Bon anniversaire !!! Je t'offre ce balai que j'ai ramené d'Ecosse. « Le souffle venteux » est le meilleur balai d'Ecosse et comme tu veux devenir poursuiveuse, ce balai est le mieux adapté à ta manière de voler. J'espère que ça te plait.

Bisous, Shadow.

Lily était heureuse et regarda le balai de fond en comble. Quand elle eut fini d'admirer le balai, elle prit le dernier paquet, qui était celui d'Artémis. Elle ouvrit le paquet et se trouva face à une cage où une fée voletait. Elle était rousse aux yeux verts. Surprise, elle ouvrit la carte.

Salut ma fleur,

Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire ! Je t'envoie, comme aux autres filles, la fée des relations. Elle a ton apparence, sauf qu'elle te suit partout. Elle porte un signe sur sa main gauche, qui est un triangle dans un rond avec une croix. Les trois autres fées qui portent ce signe seront connectées à la tienne et sauront si un truc t'arrive. Sinon, comme second cadeau, je t'invite à passer le mois d'août chez moi, dans la banlieue de Londres. Si tes parents sont d'accord, envoie moi Orion avec ta réponse et on viendra te chercher le 5 août.

Amitiés, Tinis.

Elle cria de joie, tant elle était heureuse, et ouvrit la lettre de Poudlard. Elle y trouva trois feuilles, la première sur quand il fallait aller au train, la deuxième sur la liste des livres et la troisième pour une permission de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Lily se leva prestement, emporta ses affaires à l'intérieur de la maison, en même temps que son chat. Elle laissa tout sur le pas de sa chambre et descendit en trombe, la lettre d'Artémis et celle de Poudlard à la main. C'est alors que Luciole apparut devant ses yeux : elle avait toujours un paquet aux pattes. Lily prit le paquet et le déchira. Une pierre verte tomba sur le sol, une émeraude de taille démesurée. Aucun mot ne l'accompagnait, et elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Elle fondit sur ses parents et leur passa les deux lettres. Ils les lurent et virent les yeux brillants de Lily. Sans la moindre hésitation, ils signèrent l'autorisation de sortie et lui accordèrent la permission de passer le mois d'août chez son amie. Lily sauta de joie, et monta comme une malade l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Elle prit au passage son encrier et un parchemin. Orion la suivait et se posa sur le perchoir, à côté de Luciole. Elle écrit brièvement sa réponse et renvoya à Artémis, lui indiquant l'heure à laquelle elle pouvait venir la chercher. Dès qu'Orion fut partit, elle sortit sa grosse malle d'école et une énorme valise et y entassa toutes ses affaires : cadeaux d'anniversaire, cadeaux de Noël et habits, habit et habits. Elle descendit manger un morceau à la cuisine et dit à ses parents l'heure à laquelle Artémis venait la chercher. Elle remonta aussi vite qu'elle était descendu et finit tant bien que mal ses bagages. Fatiguée, elle se coucha, Luciole sur son perchoir, Rose dans son panier et Linilys, sa fée, dans le nid de sa cage.

Le lendemain matin, à 10h, elle attendait sagement devant la cheminée, par où devait venir Artémis et son oncle. Soudain, un craquement sonore emplit la pièce. Elle vit Artémis sortir de la cheminée et glisser sur le tapis, tombant sur les fesses. Lily explosa de rire, et se jeta sur Artémis.

-Koff, toussa Artémis, je déteste la poudre de cheminette ! Koff koff ! Arrête de rire et aide moi à me lever avant que mon oncle arrive !

Lily prit la main d'Artémis et la fit lever, au moment où son oncle atterrissait sur le tapis ; Il se leva et secoua sa robe de sorcier. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Artémis : cheveux bruns, tirant vers le châtain, avec les yeux violets, mais avec une pointe de bleu clair.

-Bonjours, dit Mr Smith, nous venons chercher Lily. Tu es prête, jeune fille ?

-Oui, répondit Lily, qui tenait toujours Artémis.

-Bien. Artémis, tu passes devant avec la malle de Lily ?

-Aucun problème.

Elle tira la malle jusqu'à la cheminée et y entra. De là, elle prit une poignée de poudre grisâtre et la jeta dans les flammes en criant :

-117 bis Coven Street !

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Lily entra à son tour dans la cheminée et dit un dernier au revoir à ses parents. Elle prit une poignée de poudre et hurla :

-117 bis Coven Street !

Elle sentit son corps décoller et tourner sur lui-même, si vite qu'elle avait le tournis. Elle mit ses mains le long de son corps et attendit. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle atterrit sur le tapis du salon des Smith. Elle se mit à tousser mais Artémis la tira vivement loin de la cheminée.

-Il vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes, tonton va pas tarder à arriver avec ta deuxième valise.

Elle venait de finir sa phrase que Mr Smith atterrit dans la cheminée, le sac de Lily à la main. Il le déposa dans le salon, où ils avaient mis pied à terre.

-Bonjour Lily. Je m'appelle Andrew Smith et voici ma femme, dit-il en pointant une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds bruns, Malianys.

-Bonjour mon ange, fit Mme Smith. Artémis, montre à Lily ta chambre, après, descendez que vous puissiez voir les autres invités.

-Ok, tantine !

Artémis prit la grosse malle de Lily, tandis que cette dernière prenait son sac. Elle montèrent à l'étage et Lily vit la chambre d'Atémis : elle était simple, avec un lit avec tiroir dessous, une armoire murale, une bibliothèque simple, un canapé et un bureau. Lily posa ses affaires au pied du lit d'Artémis et lui demanda :

-Qui sont les autres invités ?

-Les voisins et des amis. Me demande pas plus. Alors, elle te plaît ta fée ? Comment tu l'as nommée ?

-Elle est super gentille et je l'ai nommée Linilys.

-Oh ! C'est un surnom qui pourrait t'aller comme un gant. Au fait, où sont Rose et Luciole ?

-Elles arrivent par la voie des airs. Rose n'aime pas la suie. Les filles ont aussi leur fée ?

-Oui. Elles nous ressemblent et le plus drôle, c'est que chacune a donné un de ses surnoms à sa fée : Alice la nommé Lilice, Fanny Fafa, Moi Thémis et toi Linilys ! On a eu la même idée ! Ch'crois qu'on devrait descendre les invités sont arrivés !

Elles descendirent en trombe de l'escalier, après s'être débarbouillées le visage. Les invités au repas de midi étaient dans la salle à manger et s'était... James Potter, ses parents, Sirius et Remus ! Lily ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et loucha affreusement. Artémis et les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire devant la grimace.

-Lily, je te présente mes voisins, Ineshta et Flavius Potter.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'été passa à une vitesse affligeante, et la rentrée était à présent dans deux semaines. Lily riait beaucoup avec Artémis, qui faisait énormément de blagues aux garçons. Je ne peux pas dire que Lily n'y participait pas. Bref, l'animation ne manquait pas ! Lily était dans le jardin des Smith, et écrivait son journal intime :

... Dans deux semaines, les cours reprennent. Les vacances chez Artémis sont géniales : ses voisins sont les Potter, ce qui ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit amie avec James. Pourtant, je suis triste. Pas à cause des vacances, mais à cause de ma vie. Cela fait trois ans à présent que je ne me souviens plus de mon passé, et l'on m'avait dit que je retrouverais la mémoire. Mais rien. Je ne sais toujours rien sur mes origines ni sur ma famille, ni pourquoi Voldemort m'en veut tant. En ce jour, ma vie est devenue à peu près comme les autres, c'est l'été de mes 13 ans... ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voldemort était toujours en colère : Lily était introuvable, et cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait disparu du monde magique. Le signal de sa baguette n'apparaissait pas sur son signal de traçage. Mais aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, il riait. D'un rire cruel et froid, sans état d'âme.

-Elle a reçut la pierre, je l'ai sentit dans sa paume, riait Voldemort, elle était surprise, mais elle risque d'être déçue. Grâce à l'émeraude, Lily m'appartiendra à jamais...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA : le prochain chap. sera sur la rentrée scolaire, d'ailleurs les cours reprennent. . Une tite rewiew please !


	10. Début de la troisième année et rencontre...

NDA: j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire ce chapitre, mais l'attente en vaut la chandelle! Aussi, je remercieles rewieweurs et m'excuse pour le retard.

Donc, voila la suite attendue depuis, deux ou trois jours. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: y a Artémis, Fanny, Alice qui m'appartiennent depuis le début. Aujourd'hui, j'ajoute un nouveau personnage: Inaïs Sanchez. Les autres appartiennent à l'auteur JK Rowling.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 10: Début de la troisième année et rencontre inattendue.

Le mois d'août se finit sous un soleil d'enfer. Lily était heureuse. La journée précédente, elles étaient allées au chemin de traverse, avec le petit cousin d'Artémis et avec les Maraudeurs au grand complet. Mais le lendemain, c'était le 1er septembre, et la rentrée des sorciers. Elle avait à présent deux malles, une avec ses affaires de cours et ses uniformes, l'autre avec ses cadeaux des années passées et les choses les plus précieuses pour elle: les affaires de ses parents. Elle avait essayé de se servir du bracelet en tanzanite, mais seul des échos de son moment passé chez Voldemort faisait surface. Elle ne s'en souciait plus et préparait ses bagages, avec l'aide d'Artémis. Celle-ci s'y prêtait à cœur joie.

-Dis Artémis, demanda Lily, tu crois qu'elle va bien se passer cette année?

-Ben oui pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Lily, mais j'ai utilisé le bracelet de tanzanite et j'ai sentit que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer cette année. Que des choses graves allaient nous toucher au plus au point, surtout à moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Misty, assura Artémis, je ferais tout pour que rien ne t'arrive.

-MAMAN!!!!!

-Oh non, murmura Artémis.

Jack Smith, le petit cousin d'Artémis, venait de débouler dans la chambre de cette dernière et de se mettre à sauter partout. Il entrait en première année, et il exaspérait tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, il ne faisait que faire des allers retours entre sa chambre et la cuisine. Il venait souvent voir Artémis et Lily, avec qui il avait noué des liens d'amitié avec cette dernière. Depuis, il lui sautait dessus dès qu'il le pouvait.

-Lily, s'empressa de dire Jack, Lily t'as pas vu maman?

-Non Jack, et si tu arrêtais de sauter partout, tu verrais qu'elle est dans le jardin.

A peine Artémis avait-elle finit sa phrase que Jack courut vers le rez-de-chaussée, direction le jardin. Dès qu'il fut sortit de la pièce, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Elles finirent leurs valises et descendirent manger, après quoi elles se couchèrent…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Jack, grouilles toi si tu veux prendre le train!

Artémis criait après son cousin, rien que parce qu'il les avait réveillées à 7h du matin. Tous trois étaient avec Mr et Mrs Smith. Ils laissèrent les élèves devant le mur pour accéder au train et s'en allèrent. Ils traversèrent le mur alors que la pendule indiquait 11 heures moins le quart. Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, devant la locomotive rouge sang. Elles y montèrent, laissant Jack avec ses amis sorciers. Elles tirèrent leurs affaires et leurs animaux jusqu'au premier compartiment vide et les mirent dans le filet à bagages. Lily lâcha Rose et Linilys, et Artémis lâcha Isis et Thémis. Elles s'assirent attendirent que le train démarre. Lily se leva pour prendre un truc dans sa malle quand soudain elle fut projetée au sol.

-MISTY!!!!!

Alice et Fanny venaient d'ouvrir la porte et de se jeter sur la jeune fille. Dans leur élan, elle tombèrent et s'étalèrent dans le compartiment. S'en suivit une explosion de rires.

-Bonjour les filles, s'exclama Artémis.

-Salut Tinis, hurlèrent les deux nouvelles arrivantes.

-Hey Lyona, commença Lily, tu as drôlement changée!

-Hé oui! Comme quoi mon séjour en Espagne m'a avantagé!

-Shadow, tu es magnifique, renchérit Artémis.

-Merci.

C'est vrai qu'elles avaient gardé des souvenirs de leurs vacances: Alice avait un teint un peu blanc, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et ses cheveux. Fanny avait le teint légèrement plus foncé que d'habitude et Artémis avait son habituel teint hâlé. Leurs yeux pétillaient d'une joie immense.

-Oh, voila encore les folles de Gryffondor, siffla une voix traînante.

Lucius Malefoy venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec Rogue et Crabbe et Goyle. Il avait toujours son sourire mauvais accroché à ses lèvres fines. Ses yeux étaient froids et lançaient des éclairs.

-Voyons, déclara Lucius, que je récapitule: une Sang pur, une demi-sang pur, une demi-sang de bourbe et une Sang-de-bourbe! La la la la la… Que vous êtes puériles. Vous croyiez que vous alliez passer un bon voyage?

-Pff, souffla Lily, avec des crétins que vous quatre dans le train, sa aurait été un miracle que l'on n'ai pas d'emmerdes comme vous sur le dos.

Silence de mort. Malefoy fit une chose à laquelle elles ne s'attendaient pas: il sauta sur Lily et lui agrippa la gorge, la soulevant du sol. A présent, ses pieds battaient à 10 centimètres du sol.

-Alors, trembla de colère Lucius, tu fais toujours la maligne?

-…

-Oh, c'est vrai! Tu ne peux pas parler!

Il éclata d'un rire franc et cruel. Lentement, Lily virait vers le violet, étant à la limite de l'étouffement. Alors se produisit un truc que le Serpentard n'attendait pas, à son tour: un éclair blanc emplit la pièce. Elle sentit l'étreinte de Malefoy se desserrer et elle se sentit chuter sur le parquet du compartiment. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour regarder qui avait fait ça, elle vit les Serpentards étendus sur le sol et une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se mit à tousser, le souffle lui manquant. Ses amies se jetèrent sur elle, lui demandant beaucoup de choses. A sa grande surprise, l'inconnue fit de même.

-Lily, dit l'inconnue, tu vas bien?

C'est alors que Lily la reconnut. Une vision lui vint à l'esprit: elle était dans une cage, attendant son tour. Elle parlait avec une fille qui était avec elle. Elle se souvint de son nom.

-Inaïs?

-Oui.

Lily n'en revenait pas: Inaïs l'impressionnait. Normalement, elle devrait être chez Paliès, le mage noir qui l'avait achetée. Lily s'approcha de la nouvelle venue et la serra dans ses bras. Elle pleura des larmes de joie, tant elle était heureuse.

-Inaïs, demanda Lily, pourquoi n'est tu pas chez Paliès? Pourquoi est-tu ici?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire, dit elle en fixant le groupe de filles autour de Lily.

-Elle savent pour moi, alors n'ai pas peur.

Inaïs parut soulagée. Elle posa sa malle sur le sol, poussa les Serpentards dans le couloir et s'assit sur la banquette, à côté de Lily.

-Ca a commencé après que Paliès m'ai acheté, commença Inaïs. On a transplané en Espagne, près de Barcelone. Quand on est arrivé, il m'emmena dans une pièce d'un manoir, et me mit sur mon bras une marque. (elle souleva sa manche et leur montra un dessin ressemblant à un poignard). Ensuite, il m'a envoyé dans l'école de magie d'Espagne, en prenant soin de m'empêcher de révéler mon secret. Cela a duré jusqu'à juin dernier. Mais un jour, Dumbledore a débarqué dans le manoir et a tué Paliès. Depuis, j'ai été ramenée en Angleterre et je vis dans une des familles de nymphes…

-Tu es une nymphe, questionna Fanny.

-Ben…oui.

-Ben alors, demanda Alice, pourquoi tes cheveux ne sont pas argentés, comme les nymphes?  
-Je me suis jeté un sort de coloration capillaire. Mais comme Dumbledore me l'a assuré, je peux montrer aux élèves que je suis une nymphe. D'ailleurs, je vais le faire maintenant. Finite incantatem!

Elle dirigea sa baguette sur ses cheveux et ils changèrent progressivement de couleur, passant du châtain au blanc argenté, et ses yeux vert clair virèrent sur le bleu clair, sans transparence. Ses lèvres rouges prirent une teinte gris pâle et sa peau vira du marron au blanc. Bref, elle avait un visage clair.

-Bon, puisque tu nous a révélé ton secret, dit Artémis d'un ton solennel, je vais te dire le notre: nous sommes des animagus.

-Vous aussi, s'étonna Inaïs. Moi je me transforme en lapin argenté, et vous?

-Toutes les quatre en chat.

Sur cette conversation, elles y passèrent près d'une heure sans que personne ne vienne dans le compartiment. Mais, il fallait se douter que les Maraudeurs allaient venir. En effet, vers midi, ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment des Pattes de Velours.

-Alors, demanda Sirius, vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyées sans nous?

-Bien sûr… que non. Je crois même que votre arrivée nous gêne un peu, s'énerva Artémis, qui ne pouvait plus supporter ce dernier.

-Bonjour, dit Remus, qui est-tu, demanda-t-il à Inaïs.

-Oh, je m'appelle Inaïs Sanchez, je viens d'Espagne.

-Mais attend, commença James, tes cheveux son argentés. Tu es une nymphe, et les nymphes vivent plutôt en Hongrie ou en Autriche. Que fais-tu alors venant d'Espagne?

-Laisses-la James, s'emporta Lily, visiblement énervée. Ne la gêne pas, elle a déjà assez de choses qui lui font peur. Si tu lui fais un truc qui peut la contrarier, tu auras mon poing dans la gueule.

-Oh là, s'écarta James, je ne savais pas que La tigresse était si sauvage. Artémis, tu pourras essayer de la dresser, pour que l'on puisse de nouveau l'approcher.

C'en était trop: Lily se leva brusquement, et sortit en coup de vent du compartiment. Inaïs la suivit dans le couloir.

-Ca Potter, dit Fanny, les bras croisés, c'est ce que j'appelle une belle connerie.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Tu as juste rappelé à Lily à quel point tu es offensant. Elle voulait passer une bonne rentrée, et comme elle l'a dit en première année, il ne faut se moquer d'elle. Elle a eu une enfance difficile à cause de sa sœur. Et maintenant, Lily Lys est très en colère. Tu te souviens de la chose que tu as dite il y a deux ans? «Il ne vaut mieux pas être son ennemie». Mais voyons, je croyais que tu t'en souvenais!

Fanny avait dit ça d'une traite. Bien sûr, c'était ce que Lily racontait à tout ceux qui ne méritaient pas suffisamment sa confiance. James semblait à présent très gêné, et il s'intéressait à présent à ses pieds.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, Lily pleurait, Inaïs à côté d'elle. Elle ne pleurait pas de tristesse, mais de rage. Elle vomit une suite d'insultes contre James, ce qui lui fit du bien. Elle se sentit soulagée.

-Je n'aime pas ses manières, cracha Inaïs. Si il te fait encore du mal, je lui jette un sort si puissant qu'il ira à la vitesse de la lumière chez St Mangouste.

-Non ne fais pas ça. Il ne pensait pas me faire du mal. Mais il ne connaît rien sur mes origines, ni sur mon histoire. Si il avait su, il ne l'aurait jamais dit. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il mérite que je lui fasse la tête.

Elle sourit.

-Alors, dit Inaïs, on retourne dans le compartiment?

-Je crois bien…

Elle partirent vers leur compartiment, ouvrirent la porte et y entrèrent…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA: je crois que vous vous souvenez d'Inaïs, dans le 2e chapitre. Elle aura un rôle à jouer dans cette Histoire. D'ailleurs, dans le prochain chapitre, vous ferez la connaissance avec Andrema Potter, la petite sœur de James. Merci bcp aux lecteurs! Rewiews svp!

Likeacat.


End file.
